Life Debt
by TheDragonEye
Summary: An EC, Christine comes back 4 weeks after the fire to find Erik half dead. She saves him and seems to hold sway that he owes her a life debt through seduction. After that Erik finds himself in a conflict in which he is the main target.
1. Prologue

**Author note and disclaimer:**

**1. For starters I do not own POTO or any characters based off the movies, books, stage plays, etc.**

**2.** **I am still a new writer so criticism and reviews would be most appreciated, just don't flame me into the next century**.

**3. This is a EC and due to it's rating please don't be offended for later chapters.**

**Thank you for your time**

**TheDragonEye**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_How had it come to this and so quickly? Since when could the mighty Phantom of the Opera become so seduced by a woman that he was now so submissive to her whim due through his own fault?_

"_Christine, please!" Came his ragged cry which echoed into a moan of the candle-lit cavern bellow the Opera Garnier._

"_I knew you would see it my way, Erik. . . ."_

**Erik. Before the return.**

Ever since the night of the great disaster that had ruined a good portion of the once beautiful Opera Garnier, Erik, or the Phantom of the Opera as he was known famously for, had spent his days and nights trapped within a strong cocoon of his music. His music had always been away to loose himself from his body and ensnare his mind in his own musical ability. It would save him the hardship and heartache of thinking about Christine, perhaps the one person in his life he would ever truly come to love. But like everyone else in his life, they took advantage of his weakness and shunned him once more all because of the deformity that lay under his black full mask that now adorned his face ever since the raid had ended.

The first few nights and days of his life after that night had been a swirl of paranoia and work. His home and haven in the deep catacombs of the underground had been raided and destroyed by a mob that would have loved nothing more than to see him hung while they watched in a sick form of entertainment while he struggled.

Things of his had been taken away from his home through greed, while others had been destroyed out of revenge and fury of not being able to destroy the man they set out to kill in the first place. Among the damage was his pipe organ, which had lost some of it's magnificence due to the raiders.

It had been another blow, but with the state of mind Erik was already in, he doubt very much that the destruction of his property could compare to the destruction of his heart. He had lost the stone boundary around his heart and watched as the stone walls crumbled around the fragile organ. Christine had pierced it with no problem, and perhaps the destruction of his property is what kept him sane during that time.

His body worked hard to repair his pipe organ, his music being the one thing he cared about now that Christine was gone. Working and pushing himself kept his mind set on his task, no matter how much he wanted to wish Christine would come back to him. Only a few times did people come back, none whom he wanted, but his fear kept his Punjab lasso in hand every time while he hid in the shadows.

Health was not high on Erik's list of precautions anymore. If he was to die he would do it while locked in the unconscious chamber of his music. At least music could sustain his body instead of food for he did not recall the last time he had eaten, he knew it would not be much longer until his body would shut down.

So he played, sometimes not stopping until his hands were worn raw to the point of bleeding or if he lost himself to fatigue.

This was the condition Christine found her angel of music in when she returned, nearly four weeks after the fire that ravaged the Opera house.

**Christine. Before the return.**

Christine had always thought Raoul loved her, which he did. But her childhood friend was not a child anymore and he found things in life he loved as well or even more than Christine. Sometimes his loves, which included liquor and flirting with the servants of the De Changy manor– both male and female– pushed Christine too far.

If the viscount Raoul de Changy was allowed his "Hobbies", why was it Christine could not? She could not even sing nor hum a single note without being attacked with accusations that questioned her love for him and brought up her angel, the man she had not seen for four weeks.

She had sometimes even been reduced to tears whenever Raoul chose the time to talk to her about not singing for fear she would bring the ghost of Erik back to haunt them. She cried into her pillows, crying herself to sleep most of the time. Her Angel could not be dead. She would not allow it to be so. Four weeks seemed so long a time and without a trace made her nervous about where he was. She wanted to see him, even if she hadn't seen him.

Until now.

Christine had changed that night in which Raoul took her away from her angel's home. And could not help but question her choice. The man had shown her nothing but love and yet why did she fear him so?

She had gone from a weak and helpless girl to a proud and self-reliant woman. Which also made her wonder why she cowered and accepted everything Raoul told her. But now, she herself could not tell if her attitude was real or an act anymore. Though she and Raoul were to be married soon, Raoul just didn't make Christine feel safe anymore, especially when he drank.

She could not tell him what was on her mind nor did she feel safe around him. She was a lost soul just as she had been when she was seven. It was time to once more seek her angel's advice and help, she only hoped that the man that caused a dull ache to her heart at every thought was still alive to provide the guidance she needed and the comfort she wanted.

**Erik and Christine: Returning**

Christine made her way down the stone passageways that led from her old dressing room mirror. Her path had been the same as the night when she had come down here with Erik of her own free will and when he had sung his love for her through 'Music of the Night'.

When she reached the edge of the waterways she was struck with realization of how it had truly not been so long ago, although it had seemed to be when she held Raoul's life and her freedom in choice.

As she continued on she was aware of her lack of stealth, especially when she had begun to paddle her way through the water in the gondola with much difficulty. She was caught off guard when she reached the gate to his home, in surprise that it was raised and opened. Every time she had imagined what would happen she had always assumed she would be yelling through the grating and begging at Erik to open and let her explain, in desperation that he would forgive her.

Christine clamored her way out of the gondola and on to shore with a quick glance about, her hope of him still being there decreased even more.

"Erik?" she called, her voice meant to call quietly and sharplysounded saddened and devoid of strength as it echoed off the cavern walls and back to her ears.

In truth she wished she had needed to yell to Erik, at least then her voice would have had a chance to grow in confidence. Christine walked from the shore, carefully calling Erik's name once more. There was no reply once more. However, once walking to the music room she found him and saw the reasoning of why he did not reply.

He was asleep, or at least it appeared to be so. His arms were sprawled across the cold, ivory keys of his repaired organ, a black full mask that covered his face was somewhat askew on his face but it was still not showing any slight views of his deformity. Christine could not help but give a small sigh and a faint smile at the knowledge that he was alright.

She crossed the small distance between them and at the closer distance her eyebrows furrowed with worry. It appeared, or at least what she could see at the odd angle where he lay that Erik was not completely alright as she believed.

Against the black of his mask, Erik's normal golden-tan skin had faded and looked awfully pale. His clothes had not been changed for the longest time due to their condition and they were next to ruined due to the dampness that had consisted in the air; as well as the holes and tears where underneath she could see untreated cuts from when he had pushed himself to work hard. A few buttons were missing from his worn and soaked white shirt and it clung to his unhealthy looking skin and revealed part of his chest which confirmed herthoughts. There was some considerable weight difference from when she had saw her angel last.

"Erik, what have you done to yourself?" she whispered, hoping that by saying it out loud would prove it to be true and that it was not her cause of his current conditions.

How long had he been like that?

Christine didn't know, but instinct and a form of pity and guilt knew to risk his anger than to just leave him. She had come here to see him anyways, and she would always feel an emotional attachment to the man.She reached out and gently shook him by the shoulder,

"Erik! Wake up! Erik!"

There was no way to hide the urgency in her tone, but Erik's response to her call was a barely noticeable shift, his hands had not even disturbed the keys bellow them. His vocal response was a low, almost mournful moan, his eyes not even opening.

Christine frowned, at least she knew he was alive, but she needed him to actually wake up. She moved closer to him. She knew he would hate her, for what she would do next. Especially with his reaction to it before, but it was the only other way she could think of to have him snap awake. She slowly turned his face towards herself and with her free hand she gently peeled the mask off his face.

His face was just as she remembered, or at least the distortion on the one side was. His 'good' side of his face looked worse even without the dark mask to contrast the colors, it was still pale, except for a patch of sensitive skin where the black leather mask had rubbed into his face. Which left a dull red mark under his eye and along his cheek.

She had been so busy studying his face that she nearly missed the small noise that came after she had removed the mask.

"Wha-. . . . . what are you doing?" came a soft hoarse voice, and Christine took a few steps back in time to see Erik slowly open his eyes.

They hung half opened under heavy eyelids and Erik hadn't even bothered to raise his head off his arm where it had lain.

"Christine?" he whispered, a faint light of hope sparking into now hazy golden-green eyes.

"I'm hallucinating. . ." his sentence trailed off and his eyes slid closed once more. Christine stared at the man before her in disbelief. Never had she looked upon Erik and had the word 'weak' come to mind as an adjective to him. But at the moment he looked so weak and vulnerable it was a surprise that he had not been caught. She shook her head a few times, he hair falling hin her face to hide a saddened look on her face. She recovered and pushed her brown curls back behind her ear.

"No, Erik. You are not hallucinating." she whispered as she would to comfort a small child."I have come back to you." she murmured and gently brought her hand up to his cheek. Her touch might bring him to realize that she was standing right beside him. That she had returned.

She instantly pulled her hand back the moment the skin of her hand had come in contact with his maskless cheek.It felt as though she had just touched flames, he was so warm in comparison to the rest of their surroundings. Her other hand gently touched one of the hands on the organ, causing Erik to slightly flinch and hit an odd chord on the organ before his hand went limp again. His hands were ice if his face was fire.

"Erik! Look at me. You are spiking a fever and cannot lay here any longer." she spoke and shook him once more, not too gently by the shoulder, when he failed to respond to her statement. When there was no other motion to show he had heard her she shook him harder.

"Erik!"

**

* * *

**

**Ending note:**

**Thank you for all who have read this far. Please R&R!**

**Thank you once more!**

**TheDragonEye**


	2. It's worth the hassle

**Author Note:**

**For starters, thank you to the people who reviewed the first chapter, it really pushed me to get the second chapter out as soon as possible. So my thanks goes out to those three. **

**Secondly, enjoy the second chapter. I am writing theses as they go so I have no pre written chapters. I will be updating as soon as possible.**

**Thank you to all who are reading and have reviewed.**

**TheDragonEye**

**

* * *

**

**Erik**

"Erik!"

The cry of anguish echoed through Erik's fever stricken body making his head ache even more as it rang a few more times in his head. His eyes refused to open as though his eyelids weighed as much as a stone he once used to work with. A very, very warm stone in his case.

"Don't ta-. . talk so loud." he spoke, his tongue moving oddly in his mouth as it felt inflated to the point of gaging himself. Even though he did not move when he spoke, the simple words made him feel nauseated even more. But as it settled once more, he figured he would remain content with lying right there. To be deathly still.

He was for the most part convinced that Christine had been beside him or at least someone had touched him. With the force of waking up he could careless now, and his thoughts rang that whoever had done it was lucky he could not reach his Punjab.

It was quiet once more, except for his breathing which was heavy in his own ear, and he was certain he was alone once more in the dampness and dark of his home.

Or at least he had thought so until-

"Erik Destler! I am not allowing you to lay on your organ until you finally do catch your death!" it was that almost commanding tone. He had heard it often from when Madame Giry when she wanted to lecture or tell him to do something. Especially the 'Erik Destler' part. He could almost imagine her standing there with her hands on her hips as she waited impatiently for an answer that was not going to come.

Erik had figured Christine had left him, just like that night 4 weeks ago. She probably saw the situation hopeless. Hell! He didn't even know why she had come back.

His senses were dulled and he tried once more to fall back asleep, she was gone, it didn't make a difference to him.

But he was wrong, and he knew that the moment a hand seized him from around his upper arm and nails dug into his weakened flesh as he was jerked upwards into a sitting position.

The taste in his mouth was not promising nor pleasant. Even with his eyes closed, Erik could tell his vision was spinning, his eyes rolling back into his head as illness flooded every part of his body. All that from being forced upright, he didn't see the reasoning of why that had happened.

A gentler hand came up and held his sagging head up and away from his chest. His eyes parted, scarcely enough to see. With the darkened vision he could scarcely see. However, what he could see was the concern in Christine's dark brown eyes, and that also secured the knowledge of Christine's return.

The ability to pronounce words was almost foreign, his tongue was nearly bloated which ruined his ability to properly form words.

So another objecting and pitiful groan escaped his dry, split lips instead.

What the point of being forced upright was, Erik did not know. At least not until one of his limp arms was draped over Christine's shoulders.

His mind was screaming blindly at him, knowing nothing good would come from this. She had not the strength to lift him, let alone drag him anywhere. If only his mind could be heard freely.

He opened his mouth and eyes as he was about to attempt a word of protest, but unfortunately for him that was the precise moment Christine had decided to test her strength and she pulled up; hoping to drag Erik to his feet.

Erik's vision went completely dark and he felt himself sway precariously. He couldn't recall precisely what happened then, his head felt as though it was drowning on pressure. The air around him suddenly thin and too warm for comfort.

**Christine **

Christine's first thoughts were that her calls gad been a failure even as she stood right next to him. Erik had not even moved a muscle.

Then she received a response, a half garbled and half slurred sentence that she thought she was talking to someone who had too much liquor in his system. She had not understood his sentence:

"_Don't ta-. . .talk so loud." _

It had only been four words yet she wasn't able to pick out a single one in that sentence Erik had tried so hard to choke out. She fell silent in case he should try to say something else.

When no other words or sounds came, besides the raspy tone that came every time he took a breath, she decided to speak up once more.

"Erik Destler! I am not allowing you to lay on your organ until you finally do catch your death!"

She was surprised at her own voice, and for a moment she had thought it had sounded angry. She shook her head. Her eyes regarding him carefully. Both of them had not the time to sit here and wait until he finally chose to cooperate.

She reached out and wrapped her hand around his upper arm, probably the best chance she had to at least get him to sit upright. She didn't want to grab his collar of his ruined shirt, he already had the fever and his breath troubled her. She bit her lip as she yanked up on his arm, pulling him to at least get his head off the organ keys.

Christine moved her hand from his arm to his back to hold him steady as her other hand gently turned his head up and towards her. When she looked at him she felt as though his face had looked worse four weeks ago even with the fever he had running through his veins. Perhaps it had been fear which made her eyes hallucinate his monstrous qualities.

She watched as he shook slightly under the strain of just sitting up, and she knew he had little energy to spend. She moved his arm over her shoulders, one hand gripping his as the other gripped at the fabric at his side of his clothes.

Christine summoned up her energy and she dragged him upright. Erik did not react as she thought he would. She had hoped that, he might be able to have a little energy in which he could help balance out with.

Instead he swayed and felt like he had managed to hold himself a little before he went limp, his weight nearly dragging her down to the floor as Erik's knees buckled out from underneath himself.

She muttered a curse under her breath and swiftly jerked her head to get the hair out of her eyes. She looked down at the poor man half above and half on the ground.She had to at least get him to a bed. The stone would not be good for his health and he was already beginning to shiver from moving.

**Both**

This was the only way could see it done, by dragging him this way. Erik would give a dull groan once in a while as he fought with himself to remain awake.

The distance they made in so much time was pathetic, but there could be nothing done to change that. Once they had made it to the swan bed on the other side of his home it must have been at least over an hour and a half since Christine had arrived there.

Getting Erik into the bed was difficult, he could barely life his own legs and Christine was exhausted from the amount of energy she used to get him over to the bed.

After a few more trying minutes, Erik lay sprawled out on the bed, looking no better than he had over by the organ. Christine shook her head as she began to unbutton his ruined shirt, and she carefully removed it from him. She also removed his shoes and put those off to the side.

"Don't worry angel. You'll be up on your feet soon enough." she whispered, running her hand through his matted and wet hair.

Christine pulled the blankets over him and tucked them securely around Erik's body. Knowing he would have to sweat out the fever. Erik, however, grew uncomfortable at the even greater warmth of wriggling about to try and get out.

His body gave way though and he lay still, his head flailing once in a while from side to side on his pillow.

Christine stood up, and stared down at him. She needed to see if she could get him any form of medication and a cooling cloth. She took a few steps back.

"I'll be right back Erik." she spoke.

Erik's mouth moved in words but no noise was admitted past his lips. This was going to be hell.

* * *

**Ending note:**

**Thank you for all who have read this far. Please R&R!**

**Thank you once more!**

**TheDragonEye**


	3. Fevered dreams and medicine

**Author Note:**

**Well, chapter three is up and it might not seem a lot but all your reviews are really keeping me with this story. So enjoy. and thank you to those who have taken the few moments to write a review to tell me to keep going with this story. Please R&R.**

**TheDragonEye**

**

* * *

**

**Erik**

_It was warm, too warm._

_Fire! Everything was on fire!_

_Burning. . . burning. . ._

_Christine? Where was Christine? She was just here, he knew it! He had felt her presence._

"_Christine!" he uttered a frantic cry over the roaring lames he had just created. People were screaming all about him just because his love had removed his mask. His mask! How had he forgotten it? In all the chaos it was easy._ _But where was it now? If he should burn now he wanted to at least not cause anyone else to die because they were too distracted and gawking at the red, dead, and marred skin which he felt should just be ripped off now._

_It was so bloody hot!_

"_Erik. . ."_

_Someone called his name at a faint whisper, barely audible over the crackle and roar of flames. It seemed to have hit his ear as the last remains of an echo would. He looked about wildly, all he could see was flame, smoke, and the wood that was feeding the fierce fire. He cried out as a shower of embers_ _rained down on him and burned into his unprotected exposed skin. He heard his name be called once more and he searched for a way out of this hell._

_This time the voice was a little louder. By that time the smoke had begun to choke him, constricting his throat and limiting his already shallow breathing. He tripped forward a few steps, the dizziness beginning to takeover_ _and his body beginning to shut down._

"_Erik." the voice worried and louder, it came from above him. He looked up to find the source of the voice. He only had a split second to see the burning support beam break loose as the fire licked away at the wood, sending it crashing down to him._

"_**Erik!**"_

He was awaken by a careful hand pushing a damp cloth to his forehead, his head still tossing back and forth from the nightmare he had just been pulled out of.

"No. . . no. . . .why? No!" his voice laced with fatigue and had a sense of airiness due to his shallow breathing.

His throat was beyond dry adding to a hoarse vibration to his throat. His eyes were sunken in and his eyes dulled. And though he was out of the dream and the fire, he was still burning; his fever raging mercilessly. He felt the cloth be removed from his forehead as it needed to be re-wetted, the cold air caressing his maskless face.

He looked about, and spotted his mask lying on the table near the opposite side of the room. He clawed out to it weakly before his hand dropped back on to the bed as he was surged by another wave of heat.

He whimpered quietly, his eyelids heavy as he tried to push the many layers of blankets off his body. The use of energy only made things warmer and left him feeling weaker as he gave up.

"It's. . so warm." he gasped, only to have a gentle finger be pushed to his lips to silence him.

He could feel his fever getting worse, and he was freed from the constricting blankets. His fever too warm to sweat off now. Erik felt the cool, damp air condense against his heavily sweat drenched body. It managed to cool him down, as well as the cooling rag which was replaced on his forehead.

Erik for a slight moment had found a peace in his fever. Like the eye of the storm in a hurricane. But as soon as the eye comes, it goes away. Erik felt it start as a small shudder, but then everything was cold and he struggled to pull the fire blankets that had so viciously attacked him before back.

'_Why me?'_ he felt himself slip back into darkness.

**Christine**

Erik was getting worse and Christine felt helpless to do anything to make him feel like his old self again. She called his name a few times to wake him out of another fevered sleep. It had been two days since she had dragged Erik into his bed and tried to rid him of his fever. He would not eat, but she managed to get some water into his system every time he woke up.

She knew he was not getting any sleep whenever he closed his eyes. He would toss constantly, giving helpless whimpers every once in a while causing Christine's heart to ache.

She watched as Erik awoke and gave a small murmur of a complaint. Christine could only imagine how he was feeling at the moment. What Erik needed, medical wise, was a doctor. Sadly, she knew she could not bring another person down here, especially with Erik in such a vulnerable state.

Christine saw no other way to go about though. So she re-wetted the rad and put it to Erik's forehead. Once more she tucked the blankets around Erik, restricting his movement.

With a gentle kiss to his cheek she walked away from him.

"I'll be back soon, Erik. Just rest. . " she whispered.

She grabbed the nearest cloak, unsure if it was Erik's or her own as she took one of the land routes up which Christine had discovered behind one of the broken mirrors on the other side of Erik's home.

After walking up the passageway she left his home, casting a glance back before she continued on her way. She hailed a carriage and told the driver where to go.

The De Changy manor.

Christine knew she had no more money on her, so she took the trip there. Plus she had been gone without a trace for two days. To her luck, Raoul was gone, probably out with one of the servants; but it saved her from a questioning.

She paid the carriage driver to take her to a private hospital near the outskirts on the north side of the city. She had never felt so awkward in her entire life. The woman at the reception desk was more of a hassle to get by then the doctor himself.

Dr. Medelie was an old friend of the de Changy family and Christine had met the kind hearted doctor on numerous accounts. She told the doctor her problem, leaving out who Erik truly was. The middle aged doctor nodded, most likely thinking the woman had taken pity on one of the servants whom could not pay for their own medicine, again.

After a half of an hour in the hospital and the doctor had instructed Christine on how to care for the person, he handed her three medical containers. He told her as well, that if the fever does not show signs of waning that the person should be looked over and if truly bad, hospitalized.

Christine must have repeated her thanks to the doctor several times, seeing how he continued to talk, trying to find out more information on whom the emergency was about.

She got in the carriage after yet another thank you and good bye. She turned to the driver once more and asked him to take her to the Opera house. She had spent a good portion of her money but Erik was worth more than she spent. He was worth more than he himself knew. He would see it someday though. That she knew, she would show him, no matter what it took.

Christine continued to muse over these things and hoped the medicine would help or else he would never understand her feelings towards him. That she adored him on so many levels that her time away from him after the great disaster had turned her admiration into a love, and with that love came a lust that ran as deep as the original love.

**Both**

Christine picked her way down the stone passageway until she finally stepped through the remnants of the mirror.

"C-Christine. . ." Erik called desperately.

It didn't even have time to echo before he was back laying face down.

Christine looked up as she heard the call, "Erik? Erik, are you out of bed?" she called as she unhooked the cloaks from about her. She headed towards the bedroom.

"Erik you really need to res-" she cut off, and took a half step back. Erik gave another cry of pain as he was rolled on to his back, not too lightly.

"Raoul. . ."

**

* * *

**

**Ending Note:**

**Thank you all for reading! Please review! Hope you enjoyed it and I will update as soon as possible.**

**TheDragonEye**


	4. Revenge is sweeter than liquor

**Author Note:**

**Thank you to PrimaDonnaKate for her review to my last chapters and so on and so forth to others who have posted reviews as well. Hope you all enjoy this one as well. This one earns the M rating due to language and a slight luff-ish stuff.**

**Read and Review, remember criticism is always welcome, but no hard core flames.**

**TheDragonEye**

* * *

**Revenge is sweeter than liquor**

**Erik**

Erik was not sure how long Christine had been gone but surely she would be back soon. Or at least it was his only hope for the moment. He had never realized how much her gentle caring had helped him through the past couple of days, until he had no one to help him through his fever. The cloth on his forehead provided no cooling relief now which once more made him question how long Christine had been gone. It seemed as though Christine was the one person who even cared if he lived through this fever, especially because he himself didn't care anymore if he did. He had never had the chance to ask her why she had returned in the first place. People didn't help without expecting something in return. Erik had learned that rule early in his lonely life, and now he suspected Christine was no different.

He wished it though. He wished Christine would be different, and not the shallow girl he had known four weeks prior to her return. He knew the face he had would be no different if he looked in a mirror now, but then why had Christine been so daring as to remove his mask and keep it off now? Perhaps she liked him this way, sickly and unable to do anything to harm her. The thoughts just flew back and forth seeing how he could do nothing more.

After a while though, of trying to wait for her, his body could no longer fight off the flames which licked at his body and he succumbed to a fevered sleep once more.

"_Erik. . . I need you, so badly."_

"_Christine?"_

"_Say my name again," the brunette implored, "Say it again, Erik."_

"_Christine. . ." Erik replied to her wish, his own wish beginning to eat away at him from the inside out._

_Small but no tentatively her hands reached out, caressing his cheek gently before she placed a soft kiss to his lips. It was not much longer after that then the kiss had intensified and Erik felt himself succumbing to his own body's wants. She had been after this all along, and now he was in to far deep to resist this joyous torture. Her lips were his supply of oxygen and without them now he could not breathe. Along with that her tongue pushed into his mouth, exploring it in it's entirely. Christine was too bold now for his liking, and he could not do a thing to stop it._

"_Though your mind resists your soul obeys." the words came echoing back into his mind as well as her own she had spoken to him before. _"_You would be dead and I am dead without you. You owe me a favor. A life debt, Erik." _

"_You want this too, don't worry, Erik." she spoke as she pulled her lips back for a moment. "I'll take good care of you."_

_Erik opened his mouth to reply that he did not, but Christine had taken the moment to crash her lips roughly against his. Her tongue slipping once more easily into his mouth through his astonishment. Her hands trailed down his stomach and to the waist band of his trousers. _

"_You want me, so badly, don't you?" she asked as her hands skimmed over the slight budge under the fabric of his trousers. A wide smile spread on to her face as Erik's body reacted as she had wanted it to._

"_Christine. . please. ." he whispered in an attempt to get her to stop, but all she heard was what her own body wanted. _

_Erik let out a groan as her hands slipped skillfully past the confiding fabric and squeezed at his painfully hardening manhood, nearly sending his knees buckling._

"_I knew you would see it my way Erik. . " she whispered, seductively as she pushed him backwards. _

_As he fell that dream shattered around him until he was left in the nothingness of black._

"_Anyone there?"_

'_Anyone there? Anyone there? Anyone there?' came a hideous echo in the darkness. Erik looked about squinting through for some sort of sign of another person or at least where a wall was. It just seemed like a never ending black pit, except he was not falling, at least he didn't think so._

"_She's mine. She's engaged to me, beast."_

_That voice sounded all too familiar yet he could not place his tongue upon a name._

"_What?"_

"You heard me you Bastard!"

Erik cried out as she was shocked back to reality by s smear of pain running up to his skull. His eyes could only open part of the way, both from the pain and the fever as well as the adjustment to the light once more.

His heart plummeted as he saw who glared down at him. His head shook a few times believing it was his fever, but all of that changed when the viscount seized his neck and pulled him upright, sending another blinding rush of emotions and sickness through his weary body.

"Now how do you like it? Defenseless, useless, and having someone else watch you struggle?" the man asked, his voice seething in anger.

Erik was about to point out that the man had his hand too low on his neck to prevent any damage then that to his vocal chords, which would not be a lot seeing how the man's grip wasn't tight. But at the moment the hand on his neck tightened as if he had read his mind.

"You have no right to speak now, monster. Where is Christine?"

Erik looked up at the eyes of the man who was so desperately set on revenge, and it finally struck him that man was drunk! He himself knew that look all too well. If he had been his normal self he would have pointed out that he was just told not to speak and therefor could not answer his question, but the man's hand was getting tighter and he was already beginning to feel light-headed.

With more strength then Erik would have thought possible for the weak boy he had knew four weeks earlier he was yanked from the bed and spent spiraling to the floor. Something hard drilling into his back, painfully.

"_Erik? Erik are you out of bed?" _

Came an all too familiar call and his eyes alighted with some hope, but before he could reply he felt another painful drilling into his back, turning his plea into a grunt of pain.

"_Erik you really need to res-"_

He looked up as Christine cut off and the viscount kicked him on to his back, his heel now driving into his stomach. Erik could now glare up at the man he had grown to loathe even more then he had five minutes earlier. His breathing was already beginning to come in raspy gasps and he was certain that was the reason for the growing smirk on Raoul's face. What had he done? Christine had come back to him! But a drunk would never come to realize that.

"Christin-" his voice of her name turned into another yelp as Raoul dug his foot into his chest harder. Erik could almost imagine the pressure that was on his ribs and which were constricting his lungs even more.

"I have not instructed you to speak!" Raoul barked and turned his attention towards Christine.

**Christine**

Christine could not help but let her mouth drop in the horror of seeing Raoul, as well as what he was doing to her poor Erik! She did, however, manage to keep her grip on the medicine she had brought for him.

"R-Raoul? What are you doing here? I. . I just came from the manor and saw you weren't there." she spoke, trying to keep her voice straight for the most part. Which was hard, seeing how it was shaking from anger and fear.

"I am supposed to fucking believe that, Christine?" he asked, his anger being taken out on the man lying bellow his foot.

Christine's eyes tried to lock on Erik's to search for some emotion or reading that he was alright, though he had once more shut his eyes against the pain and had refused to open them.

"Raoul. I just did come from there, you must understand!" she tried to reason with her fiancé.

"Understand what Christine? You have been gone for two days and I find you taking care of. . .this. . .this . . thing!" His sentence had gone from almost caring about her safety to once more becoming the angry drunk he was right now.

Christine let out a shaky breath and set down the items in her hand, taking the risk of approaching him. She reached out her hand and gently touched his cheek. "You barely let me out of our home in the past month." She kissed his lips, tasting the faint traces of several liquors on his lips. "I knew that if you wanted to find me you would come here." she murmured. More lies, but Raoul wouldn't remember them in the morning anyways.

"I found him sick, and felt bad for him. So I decided to care for him at least until he was back on his feet, then I would come back to you."

"I don't understand why, Christine. He is dirt." he spoke and in emphasis ground his heel down once more, a pleasurable smirk crawling on to his face at his whimper of pain. "Besides, he's wanted for a lot of money. I'm surprised he hasn't been caught already."

Christine could easily see the greed and revengeful ideas turning in her husband's eyes. Ever since the destruction of the opera house, Raoul had grown a deep hatred towards Erik, especially since every time he looked in the mirror he could see the faint outlines of the rope burns.

"You are quite right, love." she replied simply. There was no way to talk to a drunk then to shower him with praise. "He is wanted for so much money, but think about what kind of bonus you could get if you return him in a well being state? That you captured him when no one else could even if he was at his fullest health? They would give you the money and you would have the best point of view to watch his execution. Perhaps on your word you would be able to decide between the gallows of the guillotine." she finished, hoping that Erik would not take what she said to heart.

The wheels in Raoul's mind were turning at her words, and his eyes flashed once more before he looked at her.

"For once I do think you have said something smart." he replied, and continued. "Yes, that would work. And I shall trust you have a way to get him back up to health quickly?" he asked, looking at her searching her or trying to get her to break down if she was lying.

Christine nodded quickly, his gaze having no effect on this girl. "Of course! I had been at the home to tell you that, but I told you now and in person. I had not considered leaving a note. One of the maids might find it and steal your brilliant plan!" she knew her lying was convincing to her husband but once more she hoped she did not have Erik believing either.

Then without another warning he crashed his full weight down on Erik before turning and heading for the exit Christine had used before. "Of course I am right! You better get him up to health quickly. I cannot wait for this. It will make my entire year." he spoke and looked back at her. "I will be back soon lovely. Perhaps if they do remove his head I will be allowed to keep it. What a great wedding present that would make!" he sneered and left.

Christine remained rooted to the spot, her body quivering as she listened to his footsteps echo away until he was gone. She let out a sob and went to Erik.

"I won't let that happen to you. I just won't." she choked, sniffling. She put her hand to his forehead, and then let it move down to his cheek.

"Erik? Erik answer me, please." She whispered. When no answer came she put her head to his chest. She could still hear a heart beat and assumed he had blacked out from the pain. She ran her hand down to a red forming spot on his bare chest, and closed her eyes herself against tears. She had sat by and allowed that to happen.

She looked back towards the way Raoul had went and hoped that he would indeed forget about all of this by tomorrow. Or perhaps he would get himself even more drunk which would ensure his lack of memory. She did not have time to think about that now, especially with Erik on the ground.

She once more had a struggle with getting him into his bed, and hoped that Raoul would not be the only one forgetting her words by tomorrow.

"I love you, Erik." she whispered.

* * *

**Ending note**

**Alright. . don't hate me! You'll see, everything will work itself out in the next chapters. But hoped you liked the slight luff teaser. Please review.**

**TheDragonEye**


	5. Impatience is a virtue in some eyes

**Author note: Sorry for the wait, things have been hectic, with Tennis practice and school coming up and. . blah you know those things.**

**Well, I am liking the hits I am getting with this story so I will continue it.**

**My thanks once more to PrimaDonnaKate who continues to support this story through her reviews thank you once again, and sorry Raoul can't die that easily. Note that for some reason or another the divider is not working for me so, exscuse that in this chapter. Thank-you to all.**

**TheDragonEye**

**Impatience is a virtue in some eyes **

**Erik and Christine**

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME NO!"

"Erik please? . . Hey now stop that! Erik, get . . back. . .in . . .bed!"

"What are you my mother?"

"Don't you dare give me that, Erik Destler!"

"Oh now I am offended."

"Shut up and lie down. I have things to take care of."

"If you so much as think to touch my morphine, I'll . . ."

"You'll do what Erik?"

"Shut up, Christine."

It had been like that for a little over four hours, after Erik had recovered some strength to eat on his own and such. Quite frankly, Christine preferred him weak, and him needing her all the time. She was disappointed about that and it did not take long for her to figure out how he had recovered strength so quickly. She had found him picking through a few drawers when she had been making dinner one day. Erik still had refused to eat more than a few bites everyday, and Christine was sure to change that.

She had seen him inject himself with the morphine on several accounts and it was not until this morning did Erik catch her spying on him while he did so. That was when the arguing had broke out. Erik of course refusing to listen to her when she ordered him back to bed.

"I have been in that damn bed for how many days? I am gracious but you need to get off my back. HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He growled as she began to walk away from him. That was wearing his patience thin.

Christine turned back to look at him, "I am telling you to stop with the morphine or else I will dump all of it into the lake!" she replied sharply, crossing the distance between the two of them in a few strides easily until she was nearly nose to nose with the man. That was hard seeing how Erik was taller than her, and he was stronger then she would have thought possible. Clearly the medicine had adopted into his system and in a few days his fever had broke, leaving Erik only to recover with his physical wounds.

Christine had constantly had to remind herself that hatred and jealousy were forms of endearment, which was what she turned all this about into. Her hand was lain gently on his chest and she looked down at her in surprise.

"I only want what is best for you." she whispered quietly, and smirked when Erik's shoulders drooped. "Now lay down before I chain you to the bed." he spoke, pushing him backwards on to the bed.

"Cheater." Erik grumbled as he propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at the woman in front of him. Like it or not he would have to behave, seeing how Christine constantly brought up the fact that he would have died slowly and painfully to the fever had it not been her to find him down here. Even his usual reply that he would have taken care of himself if she hadn't left never seemed to make her fall quiet and she always came back with a hard fire of retorts to that statement.

"Now you are just acting childish, Erik." she rolled her eyes as she turned and headed for the kitchen to get him something to eat.

When she returned it was no surprise to find him walking about. He was still stiff legged and there was no way to hide every wince in his eyes when he took a step. She let out a heavy sigh and he turned, realizing he had been caught.

"You better not have-" she cut off then he threw a book at her, of course he had missed intentionally but that only made her all the more mad as she listened to it fall to the floor with a dull 'thud' somewhere behind herself.

"No, I bloody did not take a needle of morphine, happy?" he demanded and knew his attitude was part of the fact he had not had much morphine in his veins when he had been sick. Now that he was actually fully conscious, he was only all the more upset that he could not get at his morphine without being caught even if there was so much of it hidden about his home. He rubbed at his arm, a sore and shooting pain had come since he had thrown the book. It had been a little more than a toss but it had been enough to affect him in that manner.

"Sit. Now!" she barked, going away from her asking to telling him, she loved him in each and every way, more than he would ever know. But he was so bull-headed and would risk even his remaining health to keep his pride up. She watched as he complied, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed as she brought the food to him. She set it on his lap and he looked up at her angrily though he did not say anything. She shook her head at how much he reminded her of a child who did not get his way, and she blamed it on the fact that he had not had a childhood to begin with.

"Eat, it's not poisoned." she spoke and remained standing over him even as he did not comply. "Erik, I thought you did not like me feeding you." she spoke, her tone growing softer.

"I don't." he mumbled, it always made him feel like a baby who could not feed themselves. He took a small bite of the crusty bread on the side of the tray, before he stuck it into the stew she had made for him. He then took a bite of the soggy bread before he set the bread back down, "I'm full." he stated, and looked back up at her, nearly wincing as he saw her look. "What?" he asked, feigning innocence hoping she will let it pass.

"No. You are not full. I let you skive off breakfast, now eat before I really do bind you to the bed and hand feed you myself!" she replied.

Erik quirked an eyebrow at her, "I am sure, Christine." knowing it to be an empty threat.

_Two hours later_

"Christine. . . ." Erik whined, "Please, these bonds are hurting me. And lunch was finished nearly an hour and fifteen minutes ago!" he struggled at the rope once more, which bound him upright against the bed and to it.

"So much for me not following through with this. Next time listen to me." she replied, obviously an smirk of amusement on her face, she didn't bother to conceal it. She looked about for a clock, "I think I will leave you like that until dinner." she stated, nodding her head at her own words. She turned back to find Erik's face twisted in indescribable emotions, and she felt a shiver of fear run up her spine. She had been pushing him and she knew she had over stepped the boundary line instead of just toeing it.

She took an involuntary step backwards as Erik only began to struggle harder. "Damnit Christine! I have kept my patience for this long and now it is gone. Why the hell did you care if I lived? You say you love me but what kind of lover ties up the man she loves and taunts him like this? I have lived through enough of torture and imprisonment in my life and I don't need it from you. I hate you! Why don't you go back to Raoul! You so eagerly agreed to his plan. Yes I heard all of that, you are a fluke. You hate me and want me dead for money! I was so easily fallen into your trap and now you will never let me go while I am bound like this!" his voice nearly screaming.

When he was done his breathing had become all the more heavy and his head collapsed forward against his bound chest where his arms were pinned.

Christine had managed to keep her face straight through all of this, his seemingly never ending onslaught of words and accusations. Finally when he had nearly collapsed on himself in exhaustion she replied. Erik didn't even look up as his blood ran cold.

"_You are right, Erik."_

**Ending note:**

**Yes, I know this one is a shorter chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it all the same.**

**Please Review, and many thanks to those who already have.**

**Until the next chapter. . .**

**TheDragonEye**


	6. TwoFaced and Deception

**Author note: Yay I updated sooner then the last time. With all that has been going on it was hard. So I consider this chapter to go out to all of you who are already back in school. **

**MUAHAHAHAH -cough- ahem. . . now, my thanks this time go out to PrimaDonnaKate who continues to be a supporter of the story, and also to Mademoiselle Christine Daae** **who also added a review to my last chapter. So a beastly thank you goes out to the two of them.**

**Now I will be quiet and read on people! And I will be waiting again at the end of the chapter.**

**TheDragonEye**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Two-Faced and Deception**

**Erik and Christine**

"You are right of course, Erik." she spoke once more, her voice nearly dripping venom as she looked down at the man who could hardly move at all with his binds or without them in the first place. "I have no intentions of letting you go, besides Raoul has no idea anymore. You are mine, and will continue to be so until I loose interest and decide to hand you over to the gendarmes myself." her voice a sneer as though everything was going according to her own plans. "Unless you find me selling you to the gypsies a better plan?"

Erik turned his broken gaze upwards to his captor and he shook his head weakly. "I-I thought you loved me Christine. . . why now? Why save me and then kill me?" he asked quietly.

Christine let out a laugh that held no joy, it almost mirrored Erik's himself, one he used to use in a cruel form of mock so many years ago. "Love you? Erik, I love you more then my single heart can hold! But you fail to see it! You hate me! You hate me because I choose Raoul and left you. Well, you have seen the ring on my finger, an_ engagement_ ring. I have not married the man yet. I thought things could change between us Erik, but perhaps all you need is a shove in the right direction. I love Raoul, but perhaps it is more of a friendship or a brotherly love. Somehow I do believe that I love you, even with how you have been treating me, after all Erik someone has to be able to withstand you. All men have weaknesses, and I am certain I know yours." she spoke, her hands curling into fists as she spoke all of that to her bound captive.

"No. . Christine please. You are right, I did treat you like that, but only to keep the emotions away. I didn't want you to love me again because I thought you were married! Please, understand." Erik spoke, he was never one to beg but being bound with a woman on the verge of doing God knows what it was worth a try.

However that did not seem to be the case with Christine. "I know I am right, Erik. And I know the situation both of us are in. Now here is your choice, will you choose to love and marry me? You owe me so much. Or will you go against it and risk your life now that I worked so hard to save it? You owe me your life Erik Destler, I will be repaid sooner or later. You are better off being it your own choice."

"Christine. .I-"

"See? Choosing is more difficult then you think Erik. What goes around comes around. _Now make your choice!_"

"I can't do this, Christine. I was better off dead."

"That can be arraigned, Erik, though I don't want to have to do that. Open your eyes and wake up to what could happen! We can have a life together! Doesn't that sound nice?"

"It does, Christine. But with how you are acting, how can I trust you?"

Christine slapped him hard across the cheek before he could do anything else. It burned for a few seconds before it turned into a sharp stinging. He turned around to look up at her, who seemed so show no remorse.

"Did you open your eyes now? Do you understand? Something must have happened to you that night. You want this Erik! You need me! Now wake up!"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Erik's eyes opened as he became aware of a painstakingly careful hand on his forehead. The golden-green eyes he had once been able to count on for his problems in the dark were now dilated and out of focus. When he allowed them to close he tried to recollect his jumbled thoughts but he gave up and opened them once more. His eyes found hers and the locked immediately. Christine was above him, smiling and he could not recall the last time he had ever seen that.

"That's it Erik. You broke your fever at long last." she whispered as she ran a hand through his sweat drenched hair almost lovingly which clung to his face and neck.

His fever? He thought he had already broken it. But apparently not after seeing the behavior change in Christine. It had been another dream, another foolish to believe dream. His mouth parted to speak with her but he only managed a dry cough. In an instant a cup of cold water was pressed to his lips and he drank of it gratefully. Christine had done so much for him, he was foolish to believe that Christine wanted so much more from him.

"Thank you." he croaked out, earning a bigger smile in return from the brunette.

"Of course, you'd do the same thing for me, Erik." she replied, smoothing back his hair before laying him against the bed. She had wondered what had happened to him. Naught a few minutes earlier he was writhing about his bed as if he was in terrible pain.

As Christine went to get Erik some more water she watched out of the corner of his eye as the weakened Phantom tried to sit up on his own accord. She shook her head, even though his fever was breaking up she knew he would be in no possible condition to do anything. She went back to him and when he tried to speak she put a finger to his drying lips to silence him.

"Shush, Erik." she whispered. "I'll be right back, and we'll see if you can stomach anything alright?" she let her hand trail down his cheek and she looked into his eyes to try and read any emotions as to how he was feeling.

When she didn't see much besides utter exhaustion and non-spoken words she removed her hand from his face. Before she stood up she kissed his forehead and administered a slight pressure to his shoulders to make him lie down.

"Just rest, that's all you can do for now."

Christine turned and once more began walking away, when she looked back she saw Erik had closed his eyes and was taking her words of rest to heart and reasoning. She gave a weak smile as she headed out of the room she had scarcely left for four days.

When she entered the kitchen she set a pot of water to boil, having figured out how to work so much of the kitchen and things about his house. Most she could tell were his own contraptions, and they worked better then anything that could be purchased instead.

After a few minutes of musing over to herself of what sort of nightmare Erik could have had to completely scare him like that she added a few things to the pot, working on something light for Erik's stomach.

She loved him, she knew she could deny it no longer. Perhaps, in the end he would learn to trust her again and return the feelings he had almost five weeks ago. Christine smiled at the thought, perhaps a home out in the country side would be nice. She wasn't sure if she could ever adapt to living underground like this. Christine missed the sunlight and everything natural she could think of. From trees to flowers, from birds to mice, the wind and the rain.

A pang of guilt coursed through her body and settled uneasily in her gut at the thought of it. Erik had been deprived of all those things his entire life, it just didn't seem fair. Christine thought about it more and more as she worked on her own and Erik's dinner for the evening. At least she was certain it was dark outside.

What if, she could manage a way to get Erik to open up? There had to be a way, and then after all of that they could live their life as it could have been folding out already had she chose him that night of the fire.

As for Raoul, she loved him but not so much as a lover. He was young and he was a Viscount, surely he could have anyone he wanted. When the time came to tell him Christine would have to make certain he was sober.

Christine nodded to herself as she turned the fire off from underneath the pot of the soup. She spooned some into a bowl and made sure to water it down to a broth for Erik.

She loved him. That was a fact.

He would come to love her, she was certain of it.

"Christine?"

She looked up nearly missing his faint call, "I'm here Erik." she called as she turned and walked back to him. She sighed as she noticed him half upright on the bed.

"Erik, will you ever just relax?"

"I thought you had left me." he whispered, almost fearfully.

Christine smiled weakly, so he did feel something after all. Maybe not love, but there was something. Even a small flame could spark and spread into a raging fire.

"You need not to worry about me leaving, just eat." she spoke as she pushed the bowl into his hands. With an amused look she watched as Erik even tried to find an easy way to keep some of the food on the spoon.

Erik looked up at her and then back down at the food, but he would not ask for help. "I can do this." he spoke when he saw Christine open her mouth to speak. He could keep an air around him and he would not succumb to needing her help for everything anymore.

"But. . . don't leave." he murmured as he saw her turn to leave once more. To his surprise, she stayed. Taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Ending note:**

**I was not happy with how this chapter turn out, so I promise you now that this was just a transition before anything else happened. So it needed to take place no matter how off it seemed.**

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**TheDragonEye**


	7. Seclusion

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Hello my beastly awesome readers! I am in such a good mood today!**

**1. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! -ahem- once more my first shout out goes to PrimadonnaKate** **because she reviews all the time and kept me going from the beginning. Yes I am lame for typing every name of the people who review, but that is my thank you. **

**More to: OG- O.o sooo mysterious, Lady Wen, and last but not least Mademoiselle Christine Daae**

**2. Enjoy the chapter, I'll see you at the bottom.**

**TheDragonEye**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Seclusion**

"Erik?"

_Silence_

"Erik, please. You have been so distant as of late."

_Silence_

Christine nibbled on her lower lip in a worried fashion towards Erik's behavior. It had been three days since Erik's fever had broken and with each day he grew stronger, but back up to his recluse self. Or at least he would be if Christine was not constantly by his side and asking what was wrong. In Christine's own opinion she blamed his surroundings, though Erik had lived in his under ground home for twenty years even he could not deny that the conditions were best for him.

Erik didn't care about the sanitary conditions though. They weren't filthy, in fact it was over expectations of a underground home. However, Christine for the past three days seemed to constantly be reminding him that without her he would not even be here anymore and was in no state to debate the fact that his home had been a factor which contributed to his illness.

He knew what she was playing at and he would not give into it. She had been dropping hints the entire day about leaving. Even when she brought up the fact of Raoul and the entire gendarmes force knowing where his home was he had refused to listen to her about that. He had been a good little boy and stomached the food she had given and nearly forced down his throat.

"Erik! Just. . . answer me! I know you do not like the idea of leaving the 'safety' of your home but it is for the better. Think about it, it's for the best, and you will be able to live in regular conditions as any human being should. Not like. . like a . . a. . ." she trailed off, once more biting down on her lip in nervousness when Erik turned his gaze back to her.

"Like a beast." he finished for her coldly. "You think I have not heard that comment and comparison about me before?"

"That is not what I said, Erik." she spoke as if she were to a small child.

"But you were going to. Don't be afraid to say what is true." he grumbled.

"Erik, you know that is not what you really think."

Once more there was another lapse of silence between the two of them, and Christine gave a huffy sigh as she sat down next to him on the bed, her arms still crossed.

"Will you not even consider it? You are making a decision before you even think about the consequences of what could happen should you not leave. I have not been home in over five days and Raoul surely must be ready to summon up a search party to raid your home." She put a hand on Erik's shoulder and her grip tightened as he tried to stand up. "Stop walking away from it, you are acting immature." she hissed.

"Funny, I am the one acting immature, but you are the one diving in on matters that don't even concern you." that reply from Erik earned him a throbbing shoulder as Christine's nails dug into his skin before she stood up and walked away.

Did Erik not realize the danger he was putting himself in? Her mind tried to come up with a reasoning to help him see past that, and her mind tried to formulate an idea as she walked down one of the darkened passageways.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Erik rubbed at his shoulder and glared after Christine as she walked away. He hated her for not letting him leave the world, yet somewhere he knew he still loved her. But those feelings were masked with self-pity and anger. A lovely stone barrier around his heart to keep all unwanted feelings of attraction from entering and leaving.

All the while when he was conscious enough to talk and argue with Christine he was pushing her away. She was to be married, as much as she said she would rather not. He didn't want to fall in love with her again to have things ripped away from him once more.

As he stood up he mused over such thoughts once more. He should apologize for how much he was ignoring or trying to ignore her. He just couldn't leave his home like this, and she would ramble on and on about there being a place out in the country where he could live or that he could start a new life else where or. . . it just went on and on. It made him realize how young Christine was and how much she did not understand where his thoughts were coming from.

With a heavy sigh he walked down to the edge of the lake, flopping down on the half soaked rock in a undignified matter. As sprawled out on the ground and stared up at the ceiling under half glazed eyes he wondered why Christine was taking everything so personally. He would have killed anyone else who pestered him like that- except for perhaps Nadir.

He closed his eyes, wondering where in the world that man had gone off to anyways. He would very much have preferred someone who would take his side in this matter and be able to calmly explain to Christine why it was a bad idea. But he hadn't seen that man since the night of the fire, and it made him believe he had lost the only one whom might be considered a friend in his life.

_Five hours later_

Erik's eyes opened and glanced about. Stretching out like a cat he wondered how long he had been there, figuring he had drifted off to sleep. Erik stood up and brushed at the wet rock and dust that had settled on his black clothing making it look like a grey instead.

"Christine?" he called as he headed back up to the home in the cavern. He resisted all urge to call out and ask if she was still sulking, but when he received no answer he figured she was avoiding or ignoring him like he had to her.

In a few short minutes he had walked about his home. Calling for her and a short apology at the same time, asking for her to come out. As time wore on though he realized she was not here.

His home was empty.

Erik shifted uncomfortably and sat down at the organ bench, his head in his hands. "I knew it." he muttered to himself. He knew Christine would leave eventually, but that had been what he wanted. Right? It had been what he was now trying to convince himself. _'It was for the better.'_

Erik stood up, more thoughts ringing through his already troubled mind. No note? No sign that she was going to leave. Just like that? That didn't seem like Christine at all.

"_**ERIK!"**_

Erik jumped and looked about his home as the distressed call echoed all about him. With his ears long used to the cavern, he was able to pin point the main source of the call to one tunnel and almost instantly he was sprinting up it. Had she fallen into one of his traps? No there weren't many traps in this tunnel and he was certain they had long since been activated and never reset.

"Christine! Christine, where are you?" he called, as he continued his way up the tunnel.

He was soon near the entrance of the tunnel, a couple yards more and he would be near the surface world, and still there was no sign of the brunette.

"Christine?" he called quietly, afraid he wasn't the only one in the tunnel at the moment. "Say something!"

He didn't get a reply as he would have wished, at that moment he felt a weight crash into his back, and legs kicking at his knees to drive him to the ground. A cloth swiftly covered his mouth and nose as he frantically tried to buck his body to get it away from him and the person off of him.

He couldn't breathe and eventually he was forced to give a sharp intake of breath, the intoxicating and nauseating smell of some form of chloroform overcoming his senses.

Before he was completely lost to the darkness that threatened to submerge him in that welcoming embrace he weakly called out for Christine, only to have it fall on deaf ears and cut off as a piece of cloth was shoved roughly into his mouth.

Then he was out cold.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ending note:**

**Muahahahah hate me all you wish, just make sure if you do then put it in a review. I write off of the reviews. Hope you enjoyed it even though it was short and I will meet you back in the next chapter.**

**TheDragonEye**


	8. Such a weak drug

**Author note:**

**Sorry for the delay to my loyal Phantom Phans. School has been difficult. So I will stop yammering, get on to the thanks and the chapter.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed: Xela, Lady Wen, OG, and Mademoiselle Christine Daae.**

**Now without further adieu. . . Read on!**

**TheDragonEye**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Such a weak drug**

Erik could feel himself being lost to whatever had just drugged him almost out of his senses. How had he been so foolish? Surely he should have known someone was just waiting for him to fall into a trap, and he should have taken Christine's call to be a warning. At the moment he was not fully aware of all of his senses though he could faintly feel himself being moved which had jarred him from the state of unconsciousness he had just entered a few seconds ago.

He was lying on the stone still, scarcely able to breathe from the cloth shoved into his mouth, and whom ever was doing this had a few brains. He could feel his hands being bound carefully behind his back, surprisingly not tight, but enough that in his current state he could not get them untied. He knew if he was any stronger he would have struggled a bit more.

'_Open your eyes, Erik!'_ he urged him himself, but his eye lids felt so heavy that he could not see anything.

He felt a stronger pair of hands grip at his arms as he was lifted from the ground and slung over a hardened shoulder. He tried once more to get his eyes open and only saw the stone floor rolling away from him as he was carried the few remaining yards towards the outside world.

Bugger.

Whoever had planned this out was smart. They didn't attack him in his cavern, but they waited for him to come so they would not have to drag him all the way up the tunnels while he was kidnaped. His head ached dully and his eyes closed once more, it was not that strong of a chloroform or else not much had gotten into his mouth when he had been ambushed so he decided it best to let his body try and sort it out of his senses.

After only a short time like that being carried along he felt a breeze to his back and knew they were outside. He let out a faint groan and he felt the man tense beneath him before he was lain across a seat a few moments later of a carriage. A dull sound of the door closing reached his ears and he could feel the carriage jerk forward.

He had just been kidnaped! And what had happened to Christine? He was so, so stupid! He mentally kicked himself as his eyes opened to only be met with the upholstery of the seat where he lay. Feeling eyes on him he let out another dull groan and moved to sit up to see whom was in the carriage with him. Perhaps it was Christine!

As soon as he tried to though he felt the interior shift slightly and there was a hand at the back of his head before another damp cloth was pinned over his nose and mouth. No! He could not allow that to happen again and he tried to hold his breath once more.

The hands simply responded by shoving it harder against his face, making his eyes water underneath closed lids from the smell and the pain.

He allowed his body to relax and fall limp. Luckily his feign worked and the cloth was removed and the person took the seat once more across from him.

When there was another bump and jerk Erik allowed his head to flop limply to the side. His breathing slowly settled and he could feel himself beginning to give into the darkness he was no longer caring to fight.

Whom ever was his captor, they were oddly paranoid and he felt his bonds being checked once more and tightened a little bit. His wrists hurt, and he was certain it was from the constant shifting and sliding of the rope against his wrists as they began to be rubbed raw.

Then the presence was gone from his side and the carriage slowed to a stop. His dull golden-green eyes opened into faint slits, quickly, at least wanting a glance as to who was doing this to him. Who was drugging him and binding him up? What would be his fate? Was it Raoul? Would he dispose of him by throwing him in the Seine river? Or would it be a lot more painful death.

'_No. . . '_

His eyes closed once more before the person turned around to look at him after discussing with the carriage driver.

He felt so betrayed, and the extra drug that had lingered on his skin had slowly made the fumes take over and darkness began to over claim him.

'_Christine. . . how could you do this to me?'_

Then darkness.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ending note:**

**Yes, it was short, but. . .bwhahahahahah I left all of you at another cliffier -smirks stupidly-**

**Enjoy! Review! Plwease?**

**TheDragonEye**


	9. Erik Betrayed

**Author note: **

**HEJO! Muah, how is everyone? Enjoy the last chapter? I hope so. -goes back and rereads- eh. . . I am peppy if you could not tell. So I am putting that energy to use in . . . a . . . new chapter! DDR really gets your blood pumping.**

**Ok. Well if you are not all freaked out, I would like to thank Penmora Zenith and Lady Wen for their reviews.**

**Read, review, enjoy. Please also be cautious this chapter severely lives up to it's M rating. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL Assault if this offends you in any manner just look for the double Xx's barrier instead.**

**I'll see you at the bottom.**

**TheDragonEye.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Erik betrayed**

_**Erik's POV**_

_No. . . how could she do this to me?_

_All this time, she had been playing me for a fool, lulling me into a false state of comfort as I recovered. Blinded by my fever to not see the twisted lies of deceit that flowed from her mouth as water over a cascading, but harsh falls. She had said she loved me, but now I see I was too much of a fool to realize what I had come to terms as I almost lay dying._

_Christine didn't love me, she had left me in the darkness, and in the darkness and spiteful she came back to me. All a part of her plan no doubt. But what that was I could not figure out. My mind was as dark as the gaping hole where my heart once used to lay. The only hope in that darkness belonged to a few thin shards of the heart I knew I once and still possesses. _

_What am I to do? It had been Christine the entire time. The one who must have jumped me and drugged me at the same time. No remorse obviously on her mind for she had attempted to roughly do it the second time in the carriage. She had also been the one to bind me, and cause the deep red soreness that now ran about my wrists in a bracelet fashion. Any tighter and I could seriously risk harming them to the point of bleeding and blistering. I knew I would not be able to use them at any point to defend himself if the time had come to that._

_But it was not like I could defend myself now, being bound and nearly at a full comatose state of mind. Drugs however could not hold a man like me long enough in my own mind. I have had lots of practice with that. And thus far only music could be the one to successfully sustain my mind in a far away place as he played the organ or composed._

_God knows how long I could feel my body laying on the cursed seat of the carriage in which Christine had arraigned to steal me away from my home. But I could hear the faint hum of voices outside and then once more the two strong arms grabbed me by the ankles and pulled me from the seat to the floor of the carriage with a heavy fall to my limp body. _

_I was not sure if I had made any noise at that time but it would have been all the more clotted out as a fresh and larger cloth was shoved into my mouth, it was made of some stronger and heavier, worse smelling material. Those hands took me around the waist and I was slung over the shoulder once more. During the time I scarcely heard Christine who was calling 'Careful with him, he is to be unharmed!'_

_Unharmed! Oh great, did the viscount want me in better health so he could enjoy himself for a longer amount of time as I was tortured or killed? He didn't know what the man was planning for me. But when he was through I knew I would be heading elsewhere for a certain reward on a certain marred head._

"_Eh, listen girly, we got the order from someone else, just because he said you would be tagging along doesn't mean a thing." I heard the voice almost right next to my ear. I couldn't recognize it, but there was another murmur of agreement next to me. Alright, two men from what could be counted by voices, and Christine. _

_Then Christine, "Yes, but I am sure he would want him unharmed!"_

"_A few bumps and bruises couldn't be of much harm."I heard the other voice. _

_There was a huff from Christine and I heard retreating footsteps. Obviously from her tone of voice earlier they had been arguing before this. "Markus! You're riding in the carriage instead. I don't trust this. . .Ms. Daae."I heard the man carrying me to another carriage. I heard the one behind me close that I had just left, and knew there were two separate carriage, meaning more people about._

_I hadn't known how long I had been in the carriage for, but the drug was wearing off in it's entirety and I felt myself begin to groggily come to my senses as I felt yet another jerk from the carriage wheels riding along the uneven surfacing of a dirt pathway. My somewhat dilated and hazed eyes looked about until I caught sight of another man staring at me from the opposite seat._

_As I moved to sit upright I found myself unable to, and that I had been bound in a better fashion then when I had been with only Christine- that wretch, who had done this to me. Something about this man greatly perturbed me and I could do nothing to stop those dark and cold eyes from staring at my bound and gaged body. When I tried to speak, my only success was gaging on the rough material gag in my mouth._

"_Oh so you really are awake this time." the man mused out loud, and I was unsure if this man was speaking to me or to himself. The man was dressed in brown and other dirty and dark clothing. From a judge of his appearance this man was a nomad, who made a living by doing odd jobs and never remaining in the same place for too long. My heart sank as I came to realize that this man's job had involved kidnaping himself by following Christine's leads, and that he must have other men he traveled around with as I remembered the other gruff voice I had heard._

_But where precisely where they taking me? And how long had I been out for?_

_Markus smirked at him. "It'sa pity." he spoke as he moved from his own seat to make sure I was still tightly bound to the seat, he had no reason to do that, my wrists were so numb I could no longer feel them from the extreme pressure against them. "The chap who hired us said that you could be wild. Dangerous at sometimes and a challenge. . . I like 'em that way. It's a lot more _pleasing _to me. . . "_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_My eyes widened and I felt myself begin to protest wildly at my bonds as I felt the man slowly trailing his hand from the rough, but tight fastenings at my wrists, almost as if that Markus had experience in this before. His hand began to trail down my chest and continuing all the more into an uncomfortable low and finally stopped at the waistband of my trousers. _

'NO! No! He. . .he wasn't. . he wouldn't. . !'_ I thought desperately to myself as I squeezed my eyes shut to calm myself down. When I opened them I was met with the most hideous grin which jerked back the face of Javert, once gypsy master, who had once done the exact same grin to me. It sent a horrible feeling down my spine and my heart began to pound wildly in my chest as that same flashback passed before my gaze once more. Perhaps it was karma finally catching up to me after all these years after Javert's death. But. . .another man? It was bad enough he had never been touched like this by a woman. I began to buck frantically to dislodge the man's hands off of me, but that only seemed to please him all the more. His hand grabbed at my manhood through the fabric of my trousers which sent a sharp pain running throughout my body and I stopped, trying not to move for the fact that more pain could come to that virgin and sensitive organ._

"_I like 'em that way, but I like to keep my dominance, Phantom." Markus drawled before I would roughly turned, my face being pushed roughly into the carriage seat which pushed the gag into an almost choking position in my mouth. I could feel his hand beneath me, working at the fastenings of my trousers and I prayed beyond all hope I had that he could not manage to accomplish that. I could not help it, and I felt myself being lost to panic. This was too much pain for my newly recovered body to handle. Had Christine known this about these men or had she wanted this pain for him? A tremor ran through my body as I felt the confining button become undone and those two deviled, wicked hands began to slide my trousers and drawers down and off my lean hips._

_My chest was heaving by then, my hyperventilating body not able to get a supple amount of air into my lungs. I felt silent tears begin to lace my eyes as I felt Markus' hands trail over the exposed skin for a few minutes before the hands were gone and the horrid noise of him undoing his belt was ringing through my ears._

_Rape. I had already learned from close experience that the crime was not simply reserved for women, when I was twelve it had been so close to happening to myself, only I had been free to move about for the most part. Even now I could feel Javert's hands groping at the junction of my thighs on that cursed night, and I could still see that hideous grin of that man as he thought he had broken the young, disfigured gypsy boy down. _

_I once more began to resist at the ropes. No. I could not allow that man to degrade and violate myself in such a manner. The ropes seemed to not allow his thoughts to happen and they refused to yield to his frantic motions. The cold hands were back then, gripping at my backside as I felt his knees press into the fragile skin and bone behind my own kneecaps. Markus leaned down next to my ear and whispered, "Even with that gag in your mouth I want to hear you scream." his tongue probed about my ear for a moment, nearly causing me to bring up the bile in my stomach._

_No, I couldn't scream, especially not when I had no breath in my lungs nor could I emit a single noise. Who would I cry out for anyways? Christine? A dark ring began to form around my vision as I felt them man's hands move roughly to my ass and shove away both sides from one another to make room for himself._

_Then it had begun, Markus slowly moving the head of his member into my virgin flesh. Tears of pain and humiliation managed to leak silently from the corners of my eyes in an un-wanted manner. Before he had managed to completely penetrate my body and fully take away what was mine the pain disappeared and the uncomfortable pressure was lifted with it. I couldn't hold my breath for I had none, but I did, however, try to look over my shoulder at the man. Perhaps there had been a change of heart and mind? The thought vanished quickly when he felt the man press him roughly back into position, face down against the seat._

"_Oh no, corpse. I'm taking you now!" Markus reared back and I tried to brace myself both mentally and physically when the carriage pulled to a sudden stop, nearly jarring the rapist off of myself. If only that had been true, the man had been caught off balance but his hands had dug into my bare skin, most likely leaving slow forming bruises._

"_What the hell is going on, Gilles?" Markus shouted, angry that he had been so close and then had his pleasure at the man's pain and body ripped away from him . . . for now._

"_We have company so get your ass out here!" came a bark in reply._

_I nearly gave a choked sob of relief when I felt Markus reluctantly move off of myself and a rustling of clothing being fixed from the man. I closed my eyes sharply as I felt his hands come back and fix my own clothing, obviously this had not been expected and should the carriage be checked it could be quite a scene. That still did not stop Markus from touching him in places only a lover should. "I'll be back," He spoke huskily and sharp, his hormones still running raggedly. "For this." he finished at a hiss as once more I felt his hands grab roughly at the tender organ at the junction of his thighs._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_A choked up sob of pain didn't pass my lips, but as soon as the man left I gave into my fears and through the gag cutting of my breath and my own lack of control of my body through hyperventilation I soon passed out on the seat of that hell-ish carriage._

_When I awoke once more, which couldn't have been more than ten minutes later, I could still feel myself helplessly alone in the carriage and that there was a heated argument happening from outside. My head was too dizzy to count voices and I took slow breaths from my nose to get some air circulating. Then there was a sickening noise of punches colliding and I wondered what truly was going on. My questioning seemed to be happening a lot lately._

_Finally the arguing died away abruptly and I felt a shift in the carriage as someone climbed into the driver's seat of the carriage. Well at least no one was riding with him and he knew that Markus' threat was all too real to think that he was safe with being alone. Even if it was for a moment I was able to register everything and another throb of pain from my abused manhood flooded me._

_There was another stop of the carriage, not too long later, but guessing I would say a half an hour, but I was not truly thinking about that. I felt another shift as people climbed off of the driver's seat. _

'No . . not again.'_ I thought weakly to myself as my eyes closed tightly once more and the door opened. Someone entered, and to his own surprise his bonds were carefully removed as was his gag. I didn't dare move. For a moment all I could do was lay there, my lungs heaving as though it was sucking in every particle of air in the carriage interior._

_When I finally did try to sit up, I couldn't. I had no strengths and my wrists were so weak from the bonds that it almost seemed like the tightened rope was still around them. I was just too shaken up at the moment to move, but that did not stop me from turning my head at an awkward angle to look up at the person who released him._

_I could feel my insides collapsing and I was overcome with a feeling of relief and my choked up sobs were finally released after such a torturous ride like that. A hand gently was placed comfortingly on my shoulder as my body could not handle the onslaught of my emotions. _

_Looking down at me, was none other than the tan and concerned figure of Nadir, the Persian. _

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ending note:**

**Alright, my reasonings for this chapter if you do not see them. It shows a re-run of Erik's past and shows that he is all the more vulnerable. He is a man, not a invulnerable creature. Number two, we have now made some enemies. Number three, I know I barely mentioned Christine. I'm leaving you all wondering about her until next chapter.**

**Tell me your thoughts, please review.**

**TheDragonEye**


	10. Haven in the Far Outskirts

**Author Note: Bah, I know I made several mistakes in the last chapter, but I hope people continue to read on.**

**Thanks go to: **

**Lady Wen- terribly sorry you hated the chapter, I hope you continue to read though.**

**Penmora Zenith- Thank you for catching my foolish mistake.**

**OG- Glad you like the story oh mysterious OG.**

**PrimaDonnaKate- xD your comment actually made me laugh, so thank you.**

**Jackie- Yay! You like my writing, and another thank you for catching me on the mistake. **

**See you at the bottom.**

**TheDragonEye.**

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Haven in the Far Outskirts**

Words seemed to escape the masked man's mind as he looked up at the Persian man who had just saved him from whatever hell he must have been going to be put through by those other men. Or at least he hoped, but Nadir would never betray him, or at least he didn't think so, but look at Christine and what she had done.

Erik once more tried to sit up, and managed to succeed and he looked about the carriage. A sickening feeling began to slowly overtake his body and he began to tremble involuntarily as the reoccurring memory of what had just happened here began to come over the masked man. The change in demeanor did not go unnoticed by the man standing above him and instantly a firm hand was wrapped about Erik's upper arm. The steady brace of the Persian prevented Erik from falling back against the seat to say the least.

"Come, Erik. You need to get some air and rest. You are safe now." the man urged knowing he would not be able to move Erik if he was a dead weight.

Erik looked up at the man dully and shifted his weight forward limply, causing him to lean against Nadir's shoulder heavily. Even though he hadn't been fully penetrated, his body ached in places that Erik had never felt in pain due to the uncaring and harmful moments against him.

"Easy, Erik!" Nadir tried to get him to take control of some of his own weight. When he failed to Nadir called, "Darius!"

There was a sigh of relief when he saw his faithful servant and friend come around from the opposite side of that carriage. With both of their strength they managed to lower Erik on to the soft Earth outside.

"What happened to you?" Nadir immediately questioned and frowned when Erik turned paler, and more sickly in color from what was visible from beneath his mask. The Persian without a second thought swiftly knelt down and ripped the mask off of his face before Erik began to dry heave, not exactly getting sick, but still it would have been too much of a strain for his mask to remain on, plus it could constrict his breathing.

This happened for a few moments until Erik finally calmed down, his fists curling into the dirt when he finally noticed his surroundings. "Wh-whe-wher-. . .?"

"Where are we?" Nadir asked him, "Home."

Erik nodded, so this was where Nadir had wound up after the disaster at the Opera house. It wasn't too bad a place from the outside. Or at least what Erik could see as he knelt on the ground. Nadir and Darius both took Erik from underneath an arm and lead him up to the large grey home, it looked more like a manor actually. There were forests all about, but the way they thinned out the closer you got to the manner, seemed to show that there were some wider fields in the back.

Erik cringed a bit as he tried to get his legs moving a bit more then just dragging along the ground. He looked about for any sign of Christine, relived when he didn't see her. He sighed softly as all three of them slowly took the stairs up to the front door which opened for them. Erik's eyes squeezed shut and his teeth found his bleeding lip as he saw Christine inside, being the one who opened the door for them. So she was still around here? Why? How? What? God he was so confused.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Erik found himself being lain in a dark mahogany room a few minutes later. It was simply decorated, but cozy enough for comfort. Erik half heartedly listened as Nadir spoke, once more trying to get information out of him of what had happened. When Erik didn't respond, the tanned man threw his hands up in aggravation and left the room, shutting the door behind himself.

Erik let out a soft whimper as he shifted on the bed, trying to get comfortable. The bed was too soft for his liking, and his body was feeling so off that a bed was the last place he wanted to be. His feet didn't feel like working though so he stayed put, watching the back of his arms as small bruises in the shape of fingers began to form along his skin.

Nearly being raped had been enough to keep him awake, but Erik seemed to think that was not the reasoning for his behavior. No, he wanted to know the truth. And also on: what the hell was happening? Why had he been taken and how did Nadir manage to find him out wherever the hell he was?

Whatever the reasoning, he would kill whoever was responsible. Well, perhaps not. Like it or not, if Christine was behind it he wouldn't find himself to be able to kill the woman who had indeed saved him from his fever and death. But what if this was worse? There was a feeling that the vicomnte was behind this, and he was certain he was right too.

He shifted under the blankets that Darius had carefully lain on top of his weary body, his clothing feeling uncomfortable as they clung to his body. There was nothing now to distract his mind though, nothing at all.

But the chance did come nearly a half an hour later.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Erik?"

The man's eyes bolted open and he tried to sit up. Groaning from the effort he slunk back down against the sheets defeated. "What is it, Christine?" he spoke quietly, knowing her voice. He wasn't even sure if she had heard his silent reply, but she spoke again.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked and without waiting she opened the door, forcing a small smile on to her lips as she looked at the poor man lying tiredly and confused on the bed. "I. . I am sorry, for what happened. Yes, I know about it and I tell you now it was not supposed to happen."

Wait. . not supposed to happen? She had known! She was indeed behind the matter of his kidnap! Erik's eyes flashed dark and Christine took a half step back in shock. A renewed strength from fury came from within Erik and he abruptly sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. As soon as they had hit the ground though he slunk back to the ground, nearly hitting his head on the side table as a result. "Why, dammit? Why the hell do you want to see me suffer? I was nearly raped! I was assaulted and you pulled me from my home because. . because. . !" he cut off, panting for air and to try and calm himself down, no sense going through hyperventilation again. He felt dizzy enough as it was.

"Because you would not agree to come on your own will. . I know Erik. But I needed to get you out of there. You weren't safe, and you didn't even realize it. On the other hand though, I did and I saved some of your possessions and brought them here to your home." she spoke again.

"You don't know anything, Christine! And my home? This is Nadir's home!" he spoke overlapping the last word she spoke.

"No, Erik. It's your home, and you are safe here. I had talked to Nadir before to meet up with us half way so the people I hired to get you out of Paris wouldn't know where you are going. I didn't expect that one man to do that though. . and once more you don't know how sorry I am. I should have run a background check, b-but I didn't." she spoke as she approached him and laid a gentle hand on his back. He flinched and recoiled, sliding so his back was leaning against the bed.

When Erik didn't speak she continued once more, her hand sliding down to her side. "Look, there are a few things you need to be informed of, and I can think of no better time then now." Christine looked down at him and waited for a reply.

After a time Erik finally looked up at her, his face maskless and bearing more emotion than once. "Go ahead. I have all the time in the world now."

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ending note:**

**Reviews are always loved. I always enjoy seeing the review alerts in my email after a long day of school. Once more another thanks to the people who continue to support this story.**

**TheDragonEye**


	11. Unfolding

**Author note: Sorry for the time it took for the update. Hope you all enjoy.**

**My thanks to:**

**OG: I'll try to update sooner**

**Lady Wen: You won't be disappointed in the reasoning **

**More things will become clearer in this chapter also I have made one big change which everyone will notice.**

**See you at the bottom,**

**TheDragonEye**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Unfolding**

Erik looked up at Christine, so. . this was it. She was finally going to explain everything. Never once had he felt so lost in information. But this was his life, and he needed to damn well understand what Christine was doing to it. His gaze never wavered even as he stared at her and she cleared her throat before she sat down next to him. It was a bold move, seeing how he felt like strangling her at the moment.

Christine sighed and let out yet another deep breath on top of it, leaving her in a deep exhale. She seemed to be stalling for time. Erik's eyes bore into her more and she shook her head.

"Alright, I will start at the very beginning. Erik, I would have loved nothing more than to come back to you without the given circumstances. I love you, I truly do, but in all truthfulness, something else drove me to return back to your home the night I found you." she started off.

Oh yes, of course. He should have known that Christine would never return to him on her own free will. But he kept his comments to himself, his body posture betraying his thoughts though. His eyes narrowed and his hands curled slightly at the knuckles. In response to her phrase, talk about being blunt but Christine had lied one too many times to him and he supposed he did deserve to hear the truth.

"The night I left with Raoul. . he was terribly upset as was I. But not for the same reasoning. When we arrived back at his home was when he told me that his brother had been reported dead, all from your doing, Erik." she put a finger to his lips when he opened his mouth to argue.

"Let me finish, Erik." she spoke and drew her hand away from him once more before continuing on with her story. "I never truly liked Philippe, he was always around those three months we left for the winter break from the opera house. Every day he'd have a different woman on his arm, and a different alcohol in his system. But even so I knew that Philippe was Raoul's brother and that as much as I hated him I had to help Raoul through the time. Raoul always seemed so different from his older brother. For one thing he was never like that with women and he rarely drank." she paused when Erik shifted slightly on the bed, trying to keep back his words.

"You want to say something?" she asked.

"Yes." he muttered and looked back up at her.

"Well too bad, you can keep it in." she spoke and smirked as he gave a small groan through aggravation.

"Anyways. . may I continue?" she asked and smiled when he gave a slight and quick nod in response.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Darius, I thought I told you to keep Christine away from Erik's room." Nadir spoke as he looked up from a stack of papers at his desk in Erik's study. He wasn't exactly certain if Erik had accepted the fact that this was his new home, but it was paid with a lot of his money.

"I did! Or. . I was until she slipped away. She had asked me to fetch a cup of tea and when I came back she was gone." the man explained quickly and fell silent when Nadir waved his hand.

"She is Erik's problem now." he spoke and motioned Darius over who complied without a word. "What news do we have?" he asked.

Darius sighed, "De Changy is growing all the more restless and I fear he will actually make to round up a few men and come here. Especially now that Raoul realizes that Christine could be betraying them."

"We do not yet know if she is fully on our side either." Nadir stated. "Which is why we have yet to tell her anything, nor permit her to leave now that she knows where Erik is. . .wait. . what do you mean come here?" he asked, suspiciously.

"One of the men she hired must have been planted there by de Changy, and must have gone off to tell them. Christine might have known as well. But I do not think she is in on that plan. After all, she hadn't known what had happened to Erik either."

"We still can't take the risk and let her go back to the de Changy estate."

"I know, Nadir. But even some of the household is beginning to get restless. They have noticed your change in attitude starting the week we planned on bringing Erik here and even now." Darius spoke softly.

Nadir was silent a few minutes and then shook his head several times. "We don't have much time to worry about them, just see to it that they are doing their jobs." he spread out a sheet of paper in front of him. "This is what we have right now. . ."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"It was a few days after we arrived at the de Changy estate when things began to change." Christine spoke up. "We had plans to run away to England, but those were all thrown off when he came back." she looked at Erik's troubled face and nodded.

"Philippe is very much alive Erik, and he is seeking you out for his own revenge." Christine was very much certain she could see him pale all the more at those words. "He thinks you tried to kill him on purpose, and now he wants you to suffer for whatever he went through that night."

There was a lapse of silence and Christine continued to speak when she realized Erik wasn't going to.

"You see, one night Philippe turned up on the doorstep, instantly being ushered into the house by a few servants. That was when myself and Raoul were awaken. We came down the stairs to find a very wet, and irritable Philippe in one of the chairs in front of a burning fire. That was when he told us what happened. In his race to save Raoul from chasing after me, which mind you hurt be a bit, he said he had fallen into a trap. I think he got what he deserved, but Raoul's arm around me prevented me from voicing any of my thoughts without telling me there would be a consequence in return for a sharp tongue."

"Philippe through the next week was acting like a dying man, just searching for people he could lure into his room for a little extra attention. At about two and a half weeks from the night of the Great Disaster he was even drinking again. He had managed even to get Raoul to start drinking, more above his tolerance level. And Raoul was beginning to fall for the lies that Philippe wound about his mind. Then they began to plot. Both together and always out of my ear range though I could hear their muffled noises from inside the library. They are always drunk, much like you saw when Raoul came down to your home and attacked you."

Erik looked up at her, "How precisely will this revenge take place? Or when for that matter?"

Christine shook her head a few times and bit down on her trembling lower lip. "I-I don't know Erik. . but you will be safe here. I am sorry for the sudden kidnaping, but you did not agree in the first place. It was too much of a risk to tell you all of this in your other home. If you knew. . you probably would have hurt Raoul."

Erik felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked away from her. "What do you want from me, Christine?" he asked, cautiously.

Christine sighed heavily and ran a hand back through her hair. "I need your help. . . Philippe's influence is strong over Raoul, and I don't want him to get hurt through his brother's actions. Oh Erik. I care for you, and I care for Raoul. Which is why I cannot stand to see either of you getting hurt. He's one of my best friends, and you are the one I love. You understand?"

Erik let out a heavy breath. "Yes, I understand. But why should I agree to this?"

"Because you owe me your life. Do this to me and you will hear no more of owing anything to me. A life debt Erik. Help me save Raoul, and I will leave you if you want. Though I very much doubt this is the case anymore. Now that you know the truth."

To Erik's surprise she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead on the good side of his face.

Erik's eyes closed momentarily and he opened them once more, "How am I to go about doing this?" he asked.

"We need to wait for the moment in which you are better and they are off guard." she spoke, a little awed as Erik was actually agreeing to all of this. She couldn't help it. She threw her arms about him and buried her face into his shoulder. "Thank you, Erik." she whispered, slightly muffled.

Erik looked down at her, and closed his eyes yet again before his arms slowly wound around her. "I forgive you, Christine."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ending note:**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please!**

**TheDragonEye**


	12. Attack in the Dark: part I

**Authors Note: Hello all, new chapter and I'll get to the thank you(s) quick. Whitewraith, for being my only reviewer to the last chapter.**

**I also have a new Phantom fict out called _A change in Acoustics_ if anyone is in the mood for a modern story. **

**TheDragonEye**

* * *

**Attack in the Dark**

**Part I**

"You can't possibly believe her."

"I never said I did but I said I would help her. I owe it to her."

"Erik! Dammit, you are in no condition to go after a drunk being 'manipulated' by the one who wants you in his clutches."

"Honestly Nadir. I am not four!"

"You act like it!"

It had been going on, back and forth, and back again ever since Erik had told Nadir what Christine had said about Raoul and how he somehow was innocent through all of this.

"She's up to something, and who knows what side she is on Erik. I think you are taking her words about owing her a life debt too seriously. Here is my life debt to you. Keep a low profile and up in your room while we figure these things out." he Persian man scowled at the masked man curled up on the divan in front of a fire. Erik was beginning to remind him of a cat, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"You didn't see her face, Nadir. She really looked genuinely worried for the boy. And she said she loved me. Me, even after what happened!" Erik spoke as he lifted his eyes, bearing a little sign of hopefulness. It had been two hours since Christine had left him and Erik had managed to hobble down to the study, there on receiving a instant lecture from Nadir and a hastened motion to lay down on the divan.

"I have been your conscience longer than you have known Christine, Erik. Now you need to listen to me." Nadir spoke softly as he took the seat opposite of Erik. "I know you still love Christine, and that could be blinding you. Christine could be thinking or plotting something right under your nose and you might not even recognize it because you are fawning over her like a love sick puppy."

Erik was silent for a time and he looked away from Nadir's dark brown and piercing gaze. What to do, what to do? Of course. He didn't completely trust Christine yet, not after the hell he had been through, but it had been Nadir's fault as well. Why kidnap him? There were enough traps about his home to keep people like the count De Changy away. They just hadn't been activated when Raoul had managed to lumber his way down and attack his weakened body. How could he bring himself around to bring that man to Christine, in a way he felt as though Raoul was getting everything he deserved. It was showing off his true colors.

"Do you not want to see me happy, Nadir?"

"Don't give me that crap, Erik. Of course I do, but we just need to wait and see if Christine really is telling the truth or if it is another feigning bluff. She could be a double agent, working on both sides for her benefit. I don't like to think that way about someone like Christine. But those four weeks could have seriously scared her Erik. You could have scarred her through your actions." Nadir replied swiftly.

"Then why save me?"

"She already had answered that question, had you been listening." Darius pipped in from the corner, and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard no sour words pointed at him, nor received any dark glares.

"I know, Darius. I just wanted to see how Nadir would answer the question." Erik replied as he sat up, leaning his back on the divan once more.

Nadir shook his head a few times. "Erik, as soon as you are back on your feet without getting exhausted from every move you make, we shall go and see if there is any possible way to get Raoul out of the manner. Perhaps Christine will talk a bit more on anything she knows if she gets what she wants." The Persian man spoke over Erik's protests about needing rest. "My only concern is that she might ask for something we cannot give."

"What can we not give her?" Erik asked and received only a shake of the head from Nadir. He was certain Christine could think of some things.

Alright, so the plans were revealing themselves to Erik. He understood why he had been brought here and why Christine was acting so oddly. He understood where Nadir and Darius were coming from and the risks and tasks that were needed and all set in motions all from the fire and the actions that took place underground five or so weeks ago. Things like this were happening too fast though and was leaving Erik in the whiplash of the matter. Erik, before he knew it, felt his eyes slowly drooping closed, the warmth and look of the fire making him oddly and easily sleepy.

"Sir? Should we get him up to his room?"

"No, let him rest. Sleep off all that is on his mind."

Erik heard the shuffling and retreating of two pairs of footsteps before he truly did slip off to sleep. His cloak which he had gotten back serving as his blanket and leaving him in the confides of dream.

* * *

"_Erik. . " He looked up at the sound of his name and looked about, easily spotting Christine even in the waning light._

"_Thank you. . you brought a friend from evil. You truly are an angel of music. An angel." she spoke as she closed the space. He could feel her warm breath as it swam over his bare cheek as she pressed a small kiss to his bare cheek. Her hand came up and gently touched the side of his neck while the other pushed up on his mask, letting it rest against his forehead as she kissed his marred cheek as well._

"_I told you I would, Christine." Erik replied, his eyes closed as he concentrated on her lips and hand as she gave them to him in a small token of her gratefulness. He wasn't sure though if he imagined what came next or if he had failed to notice it before. But now Christine seemed closer, her body resting up against his own as she kissed his lips. _

"_I know, and for that. . I long to give you something else besides having that in return for the debt. Raoul is safe, and he is leaving for England soon. I . . I shall stay with you." she whispered in his ear before she nibbled on the earlobe. Her lips began to trail kisses down his neck as she pushed him backwards. He landed against the soft fabric of the bed as his one love straddled his chest, continuing to move down with her kisses. Both Erik himself and Christine growing heated through the actions._

"_Christine. . " Erik whispered, his voice growing husky in response to the soft touches he was receiving. Christine shifted backwards, grinding her bottom down against the protrusion which was beginning to escalate in pressure in the confides of his trousers. She gave him a small smile before kissing him once more on the lips. "The rest is yet to come." she whispered against them before suddenly it was all gone._

* * *

A loud crash sounded and Erik jerked upright, he knew that had not come from the dream. Something was wrong. He slipped from the divan, his erection he had gained in his sleep slowly slipping back to it's dormant state. In a painstakingly slow pace he opened the door to the study and looked about. In the pale moonlight he saw the shattered window and quickly headed deeper into the house, towards Nadir's quarters and then Christine's.

To his relief he found both of them there, looking as confused as he as to where that noise had come from. In a matter of moments the entire household of servants and guests were up, lighting candles and looking about for any hints that could have led to the disturbance of the night.

Erik himself helped, but could not look at Christine for more than a minute without flushing a deep crimson behind his mask. The window seemed to be the only thing that was broken, and yet there was something odd about it. Erik could not yet place a finger on it but there was defiantly something not right about it. "It could have been a robber. . ." he spoke softly.

"That had been my original guess too, Erik." Nadir replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "Christine, Darius, what do you think?" he called.

Christine merely shook her head. "I wouldn't know. But. . it is very unnerving, I hope nothing of importance was taken." she whispered in reply.

Nadir nodded, "Darius, go and check to see if all the drawings and such are still in their places."

That was when Erik noticed what was wrong, well actually two things that were wrong. "Nadir." he whispered hoarsely. The Persian man turned to look at Erik with a questionable look. "T-the glass. . .it's shattered." he spoke stating the obvious. "But look how. The shards of glass are on the outside, not the inside. Someone left this house from the inside, not entering." Erik cast one more glance about and felt a shudder run up his spine. "And, Darius. . Darius isn't here. He didn't hear a word you said." he added. True enough there was no sign of Darius, and a murmur went up and around in the servants who were also along the lines of saying _'Come to think of it I haven't seen Darius. .' _or_ 'He's right, where do you think he is?'_

"Monsieur Khan." Christine spoke quietly as she spotted a piece of parchment, neatly folded up on the ground and bearing the seal of the De Changy's.

Without a moment's hesitation Nadir stepped forward and retrieved the piece of paper, opening it up and reading over it.There was another lapse of silence as all eyes seemed to be on Nadir. Then, the piece of parchment was handed to Erik who read it himself. Finding it difficult to read the hasted, sloppy writing:

_To whomever the hell it concerns,_

_We seem to have taken possession of a very valuable asset in your planning, and unless you would like to have him tortured and sent back to you as a mad man, or dead, then hand over the Phantom of the Opera. Whom our intelligence has told currently resides in your possession. We demand him before Two in the morning, today, or else your friend Darius will be wishing he never mixed up with you people._

_Count Philippe De Changy_

Erik paled and looked around for a clock. When his gaze finally found it, to his horror it read: one o'clock on the hour.

* * *

**Ending note:**

**Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update sooner**

**TheDragonEye **


	13. Attack in the Dark: part II

**Author note: Heh, yeah, well something weird has happened with the weather here and guess what? There has already been two snow days! It's kinda funny. We don't know when school will start back up again. Luckily I am on the side of the island that has power.**

**Well thank you(s) go to Penmora Zenith and OG.**

**Oh and to Penmora Zenith, for some reason I cannot submit reviews from this computer, but I hope you update Bound soon. I really enjoy reading that story.**

**See you all at the bottom,**

**TheDragonEye**

* * *

**Attack in the Dark**

**Part II**

"DARIUS!" Nadir called once more into the house while a few of the servants ran about the grounds trying to find the man. As if they had tried to render is as a fluke, a ploy by De Changy to manage Erik into their grip. But as the letter stated, Darius was no where and they had less then an hour to decide what to do.

"How is this even possible? I mean, someone had to leave the house from the inside for the glass to be like that." Erik spoke as he read over the note for the seventh time.

"If you are implying that Darius is on their side you are most certainly wrong, Erik!" Nadir replied as he paced back and forth in the foyer, surprisingly not having worn a hole in the floor boards.

"No, I am saying that somehow someone managed to get in the house and didn't want to be loud about their exit." Erik replied quietly.

There was lapse of silence, the air heavy with thought and uneasiness as to how they should voice their thoughts. Obviously there was so much hanging on each of their minds. Erik's, Nadir's, Christine's, and the other servants who were at least aware of the situation.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Erik finally asked quietly, "Their manor?"

"You are staying put, Erik!" both Nadir and Christine voiced in unison.

Christine snatched the letter from Erik and re-read the letter, as if trying to pick anything out.

_To whomever the hell it concerns,_

_We seem to have taken possession of a very valuable asset in your planning, and unless you would like to have him tortured and sent back to you as a mad man, or dead, then hand over the Phantom of the Opera. Whom our intelligence has told currently resides in your possession. We demand him before Two in the morning, today, or else your friend Darius will be wishing he never mixed up with you people._

_Count Philippe De Changy_

"It really doesn't seemto state anything, perhaps they are wanting a trade off?" Christine asked pointing to the line of:_ 'We demand him before Two in the morning, today, or else. . '_

"So we sit here?" Nadir asked.

"That would be like them, don't you think?" Erik asked, "Cowards, all of them. But I'm not, it's easy. When they do come, have a servant pose as me, we hide in the shadows and jump them. They aren't smart enough to see past it. After all, they are blinded by their want to torture me, and their avarice will fill in the details of what they want."

"You speak of them as if they are insane." Christine muttered under her breath. Both Nadir and Erik looked at her confused and she shook her head a few times. "No, Philippe is quite sane, a bit revenge thirsty, but sane. And Raoul, is just. . lost and looking to his brother for guidance." she spoke and Nadir muttered a word in agreement.

Erik slumped down to the floor, closing his eyes for a moment to think, "So, what shall we do? They will hurt or kill Darius, and from the letter I take it that the process won't be slow." The masked man let out a soft sigh and looked towards the clock. Why was it that whenever one wanted time to go by slowly it went by fast? Or vice versa, when you wanted time to go by quickly it went by at a painstakingly slow pace? As of now it read fifteen minutes after one. Forty five minutes and either Erik would have to go and find them or else the de Changys would come for him. Or else god have mercy on Darius. The man didn't deserve that.

Erik sighed through his nose and watched Christine and Nadir for a moment, obviously debating over what to do. Seeing as their attention was distracted, Erik took the moment to look towards the clock once more and rise to his feet. He went to the window and looked down at the glass under the window silt. Perhaps there was a spy in the household? Christine had been in her room, hadn't she? Of course Christine was the most natural person to pin being a spy on. But for now Erik would have to believe it was someone else.

The masked man cast a glance back at the two people who were probably deciding what was best for him at the moment. Was he a child that everyone had to decide what course of action to take? Well, he had nearly been raped through their decisions, so whatever they could decide for him could not be worse then his own choice. Without much more thought to that, Erik headed for the door. Quietly turning to look at the clock.

1:20

* * *

"They won't do it," Darius repeated for perhaps the seventeenth time to the men who held him captive. There were six in all, Philippe was standing off to one side, his hand gripping the hilt of a dagger almost thoughtfully.

"Shut up, or I'll cut off your tongue myself." the older de Changy grumbled. "He had better come or else we will be sending you back to them piece by piece." The man looked up from his dagger and out of the woods where they were stationed. They were waiting for someone to make a foolish move, already they had hid from a few servants wandering about the grounds and calling for the man they had taken.

But none of them happened to be anyone of an importance. "Your friends must not really care for you." one of Philippe's men jeered at the Persian.

"Shut up, Gard." Philippe snapped. This was getting rather annoying. It was not the warmest temperature, and he was angry that they had not managed the time to snatch the Phantom in the first place. They had searched the rooms cautiously, but none of them hid that deformed man in the first place. So they snatched the man next to two guards when he came to investigate a noise made by one of the less careful men.

Getting in the house had not been a problem, the lock had been easy to pick after all and the bolt had been undone. It had been like an invitation into the house. Though they hadn't managed the real prize they had snatched someone else. One of the Persian's closest friends. Now to see who was more valuable to the man's heart. Darius or a masked freak who had no reason to be alive in the first place.

"His mother should have killed him the moment he was born." Philippe muttered under his breath.

"Sir!"

Philippe's head jerked up and he looked towards the manor in time to see the darkened silhouette of a man as they slipped from the house and closed the door behind himself. It hadn't been that good of a view, but it had been taller then the servants and a swift reflection of a mask was not missed.

"Boys, there is our goal. I want him alive, but don't feel bad about knocking him out. Just don't break a leg unless you need to."

"No. . .Erik. . get back in the house, Allah . ." Darius whispered frantically to himself as if he chanted it then his god will give Erik a sudden change of mind and heart. His heart plummeted when he noticed Erik go about to the other side of the house and bend down to inspect the earth near the shattered window, seeming to search for any other trail.

"Quietly now, we don't want the beast to hear our approach." Philippe muttered as he motioned for the two men on either side of Darius to haul him to his feet.

* * *

Erik's hand ran across the dirt, trying to feel for any unnatural grooves of footprints in the soil, not much though, and plus seeing them in the dark would prove to be difficult. Erik looked up towards the dark sky. Nadir and Christine would never understand. He didn't want the blood of a man like Darius to rest on his hands. Perhaps Darius was already dead and they didn't know it. But then again, it could all be a feign by the de Changys.

Erik rose back to his feet, brushing off a bit of dirt from his pants as he headed away from the house, his hands curled into fists as the anticipation of something jumping out of him rose. He couldn't guess at the time anymore now just to keep walking. He could hear people moving around, but when he looked up all he saw was a servant hurrying back towards the house. Erik supposed they had no luck in finding anyone, meaning that the de Changys couldn't possibly be around anywhere.

He was just about to turn back towards the house when another noise caught his attention, sounding more like a weak call of his name.

"Erik. . ."

Frantically looking about Erik called out into the darkness, not loud enough to alert the house if needed, but hopefully in the silence he could he heard.

"Darius? Is that you?"

There was a bit of silence and Erik shook his head, pinning blame on the wind.

"No, but you are damn close."

Quickly Erik whirled around to be met by four shadows coming towards him. "Philippe. . .?" Erik growled at the approaching men.

There was three different laughs from the group and one pair of brown eyes staring at him, which he noticed to be Darius. He took a step forward when there was a reply from nearly directly behind him.

"No, over here Phantom."

* * *

**Ending note:**

**Alright, so you all are wondering 'WTF? What is with the cliff hangers?'**

**Truth be told. . I don't know how else to end the chapters.**

**Please review, with all the hits I am getting I would hope more people would voice some criticism or praise.**

**TheDragonEye**


	14. Attack in the Dark: part III

**Author note: Thank you to the responses I got from the last chapter. My thanks to: OG, Star, and GerrysJackie. You guys are the best as are all who review. Muah, beast to you! **

**Enjoy the chapter. Nadir get's a bit more sceptic of Christine and Erik is in a dangerous game of cat and mouse in the forest, the roles of the cat and the mouse always switching.**

**TheDragonEye**

* * *

**Attack in the Dark**

**Part III**

"No, over here Phantom."

Erik swiftly turned on his heel, behind him were two other men, the one standing closest to him had a giant grin on his face, which revealed the gaping holes of two missing teeth. A scar ran down the side of his face from just bellow his left eye to his jaw line. He was big, but in the dark Erik found it hard to tell if he was fat or muscular.

"Funny, I would have thought the Count De Changy would have been a bit . . better looking." Erik mused out loud, raising an eyebrow from underneath his mask even at the fact of five men to one.

The man in front of him scowled and looked past the masked man to the others, "Let the other go, we can at least keep our word now that the Phantom has made the exchange. And no, I am not Philippe, he wouldn't bother with you. Yet."

"Exchange? No, I have come here to take Darius back and send you bloodied and back to Philippe as a warning, that coward." Erik replied calmly, his eyes scanning between both the groups of men. Three to one side, not including Darius, and two on the other. Well the two would be a better chance at over running, or at least in his opinion. But even if he did attack then the other three would go to their aid.

There was a noise behind him and his gaze quickly looked back to see the three, Darius on his knees. "Darius." Erik murmured and gazed around at the men, taking a few steps to the left. "Go back to the manor." he finished when the men edged a bit closer to himself. "Now." he added when he saw Darius' hesitance. Five men side to side against one Phantom. Not bad, interesting to say the least.

"Tsk. Let him go." the man called Gard spoke as one of the men started after the scrambling Darius who headed through the darkness towards the manor. "He's not the prize, remember?" The scarred man turned back to Erik who had retreated a few more feet, looking past them as he hoped to see Nadir come out of the house. So far nothing though.

"Now, if you may, Monsieur Phantom. We can do this easy, or we could do it the hard way. Take your choice." he spoke as his back hand pulled a rope out from his side.

Erik's eyes flashed, looking at the piece of rope, "I suppose you have already chosen." he spoke before he turned and took off running towards the woods. He had no weapon, but the cover of trees could provide many advantages. Number one, the tree branches. Number two, hiding and taking the goons by surprise. He could very much melt into the darkness. Tactical thinking after all. The trees were slowly coming closer and he could hear the other men pounding the ground as they ran after their retreating prey. Once in a while he'd feel the slap of rope just skimming his feet as if they had meant to trip him up. Finally, Erik crashed into the growth, slinking away and calming his breath as he slid over a three foot indent in the ground, a tree's roots hanging down over it.

'_Perfect'_ Erik thought to himself as he wedged himself in between the over growth a tree branches. The man held his breath and watched with sharp eyes as two pairs of feet slid down in front of him before taking off. They had split back up into groups, which once more could prove useful.

* * *

"Darius, you are certain that it was Philippe?" Nadir asked again. 

"Yes, he was there, and everything he said sounded as gruesome as we imagined." Darius replied sadly, slinking down a bit further in the arm chair and blanket where he sat.

"But there's no sign of Erik. Nadir had sent servants out and at most they said they saw a man with a piece of rope before they fled back here." Christine spoke quietly. "So he couldn't have been found out, but that means he is somewhere-"

"In the woods. . " Darius finished sadly, "Where Philippe is."

Nadir opened his mouth to speak but Christine put her hand on his shoulder. "You can't go look for him, he's a strong man even if he is a bit vulnerable now. But if you leave then you are leaving the rest of us un-protected if they decide to come back here and take another hostage to lure Erik out into the open."

Nadir looked down at Christine. "That makes you sound like you do want Erik taken by Philippe." he commented coldly, he knew Christine was right, but. . there was just something about her he could not trust. Why after four weeks did Christine seek Erik out again? Perhaps she knew he would be weaker. Or perhaps someone else had figured that and Christine was acting on someone else's words.

Christine drew her hand away and shook her head, "You don't mean that. . after all I did for Erik." she whispered, almost brokenly.

Nadir shook his head and looked towards the ceiling, "At the moment I don't know what to think, Christine Daae."

"What of Erik, Nadir?" Darius asked quietly, "You saw him run when you let me inside."

"We'll give him some time. If we don't see or hear from him then I suppose we are taking a field trip to the de Changy manor." the Persian replied grimly, his face set that no one could protest to his words.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where the hell he is?!!" 

"Well. . .we know he is somewhere in the woods, just . .err. .not an exact pin point of where he is currently at."

Philippe scowled at the men in front of him, "Spread out in the forest but head for home, if we don't find him then we'll have to lure him out in some other manner another day," as much as he hated it, those fools could have called for a gendarme by now. The nobleman mounted his horse and looked down at his men. "He'll be mine to torture soon." he added as he kicked his horse off and southward in the woods. Leaving the other men to obey his command.

One by one they mounted up their horses and spread out an equal number or yards before heading off in the same southward direction as their boss before them, unaware of the man who crouched in the shadows just above their head.

Erik slowly edged his way down and off the tree branches where he had painstakingly been still for the past half an hour as the men were out of sight and there was little noise to be heard of them. He could not go back to Christine and Nadir yet. No, he had made a promise in return for his life debt. To get Raoul out of the manor and back here. Should be simple enough, or so he figured as he climbed down from the tree and started off into the forest, following the unnatural trails of broken branches and mis matched undergrowth from the horse's travels.

He had no real plan and all he knew was his goal. _God dammit_! Who would have thought that he would be saving Raoul from anything let alone the influence of his older brother? Christine's good side was worth it he supposed, after finding out all that he did behind Christine's reasoning. Nadir didn't trust her though, and well he himself couldn't say he did fully either.

Erik heaved a sigh of relief when he came to a wider dirt path. He wondered how much of a lead de Changy and his men could have picked up, so he quickened his pace a bit more. He strained in the darkness for any sound of a horse. Then he sighed and pulled his cloak tighter to his body was the wind picked up. It was going to be a long walk, he just had a feeling it would be.

Unfortunately his feeling was wrong, for in the darkness now he was being watched, watched by a pair of cold grey eyes. Philippe smirked as he watched the Phantom perk his head up after hearing his horse in the distance, he had tethered it to a tree some ways up a head.

'_The fool' _a dastardly smirk crossed the man's features as he saw Erik quicken his pace.

Erik stopped when he saw the horse in the distance, though he didn't see a rider. He edged a few paces closer when their came a sharp crack of a branch from his right and he bolted for the horse, at least with the horse he could have some speed. Then a rider burst from no where and he was forced to slide in another direction, heading back into the forest.

Ever second there was held the risk of hurting an ankle or something in his desperate flee. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to come out here without Nadir. He continued running, for who knows how long, until there was no sound of chasing horse hoofs. He nearly doubled over on himself when he stopped. His lungs on fire and his muscles screaming in weariness.

He needed to get back to the house, to get some morphine before a seizure could hit. Before he could even take three more steps something hard came smashing at the back of his skull, sending a flash of light spinning before his eyes before everything went dark and he collapsed face down and unconscious.

Philippe lazily tossed the large limb aside and bent down to check for a pulse. When he found one he whispered to himself, "Good, I have not killed you yet." then he bound the unconscious being on the ground hand and foot and left him there when he went to retrieve his horse.

His men quickly assembled after hearing Philippe's call, and not much long after that was Erik fastened tightly to the saddle of a horse as if he was nothing more than cargo.

Philippe watched him under cold eyes and turned to his men. "He was tracking us. Next time be a bit more diligent in your work." then he nudged his horse forward and all the dark clad men started for the de Changy manor. Not a sense of remorse for the man they now had captive.

* * *

**Ending note:**

**Sorry it took so long, and I am sorry to say that this month is National Novel Writing Month which I am signed up for. All my free writing time will go towards the 50,000 word story. But, I will be working on this story at school in study hall. I have 2 in a 6 day cycle so that gives me about 120 minutes alone for that. Plus after school if I have the time. Which of course means that A Change In Accustics will be held off as well. **

**If you want to inspire me to update sooner or before November first then. . Review, review, REVIEW!**

**TheDragonEye**


	15. Dawn Brings No Relief

**Author note: whoot-ness. NaNoWriMo is in a few days and I wanted to update for all my lovely phantom fans.**

**Thanks to:**

**Penmora Zenith, OG, Star, and Bella Diva for their kind reviews and their spurring for me to update.**

**TheDragonEye**

* * *

**Dawn brings no relief**

"Come on men, I want to get back to the manor before something else happens." Philippe barked at the fools who honestly thought they held some importance to himself.

They were wrong. Like a pawn who serves to be sacrifice in a game of chess; Philippe needed people like that to do his bidding. Which was also a reasoning as to why the Phantom was not tethered and on his own horse. The thing had not stirred since he had first knocked him out and perhaps he really was slinking further and further away. Which was also a reason why he needed to get back to the manor. There was also another possibility of the Phantom actually faking his injury and not really being knocked out at all. The sun was rising, and in the light it would be easy for The Phantom to find a way home, though it would be easier to spot him.

Wait a minute. . . the creature that was bound had no home. Perhaps there was a few pitying fools who really did not want to see him being killed. But who is to say that it was how those Persian men really felt? Oh and then there was also Christine, which he was beginning to feel that his hold over her was slipping away. Perhaps if he threatened his brother's safety as well as the monster's? Well he would never carry out actually harming his brother, but Christine was too stupid to see that, which was why the threats were carried out. Now, the Phantom's health he would never promise to keep safe. The insane thing had nearly cost him his life after he went after Raoul the night Christine had been taken by that deformed being.

Philippe didn't even like to think of Erik as a man. He would come to say it though, seeing how Erik could feel pain, but as for his name. . His mother probably hadn't even named him, in Philippe's opinion. He didn't deserve a name. But that was what Philippe believed, so shallow and revenge-thirsty to see past anything.

Philippe was pulled from his thoughts when out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw Erik stir, but apart from that he saw nothing else to the man who was bound on the horse. Perhaps it was just his nerves getting at him.

"Come on, Men! If he wakes up then _you_ are in for it."

* * *

Erik, however, had stirred making him nearly moan that was a voluntary thing to relieve an aching pain in the back of his head. His throat was burning like a brush fire from the running he had done before which had not manage to settle out and his skin was beginning to seer from the tight ropes. His hands wriggled against the rough ropes which bound him so cruelly like an animal, only to no avail in loosening. Whomever had tied him was making sure he went no where.

Then it came rushing back at him. Darius, the threatening letter, the forest, running, and finally the blinding pain to the back of his skull. The dreading realization hit when his eyes opened weakly into slits to see the moving ground below himself and the horse's hooves.

'_Philippe. .'_

There was no other explanation, and when he raised his head to see, of course the first person he saw was Philippe sitting all high and mighty on his horse like he had just inherited the throne of England.

Well, Erik knew, that though he had to get into the manor to find Raoul' Being captured was not the way to go about doing it. After a few fruitless attempts to free his hands he gave up and began to shift his body weight over and over to the right. If he could get his bound legs dislodged from the loop in the saddle then he could try to tuck them close to his hands to untie them and just make a run for it. He continued to sway precariously and knew that if he slipped to far then he would be uncomfortable for the rest of the ride by being slung half on and half off the side of the horse.

Perhaps if his horse made a sudden break for it? Well it was worth a try. He didn't care if anyone saw, but he began to squirm at a bit faster and stronger pace until his legs slung out of the knot of the saddle and he gave one more attempt before he felt himself begin to slip. His heels managed to kick the horse in the flanks. And obviously the animal had not expected that to happen, after caring almost seemingly lifeless cargo for so long. It made an attempt at bolting, the rope that trailed to another horse and was tied to the pommel of a saddle coming undone in knot. The horse took off, and it took all of Erik's upper body strength to keep him from sliding any more and allowing the horse to trail his upper torso and head across the ground as it made tracks.

Behind him he heard a cry of protest and several pairs off hooves pounding the dirt behind himself. He knew his horse was slowing down and he began to swing his body frantically in another flail, trying to get the horse's attention. It worked, but not the way Erik expected it to. He had expected the horse to turn his head towards himself and be spooked by the beat up and masked man. Instead the horse simply reared in it's fright and began to buck his body.

One of the men who had took off first after him pulled up hard on the reins and felt his own horse begin to be spooked by whatever had spooked the other. It was just an air of fear which made the other one begin to buck and the rider began to call out for aid from his companions.

Erik on the other hand was having worse luck, with no hands nor legs free to calm the horse, he himself was being jerked about until finally the saddle buckle came unloose and he tumbled to the forest floor. Erik let out a muffled groan and curled up to the best of his abilities to avoid being trampled. When he dared to raise his gaze, he saw in the grass not too far from him the hilt of a dagger which must have flown from it's sheath on the other horseman. His eyes widened and began to shimmy forward to it. He had begun to cut at the ropes on his arms when the noise about him gave way to the fact that the horses were calming and the others were closer. When the ropes finally frayed, he worked on cutting at the ropes on his ankles.

The horses were calm, and a man was advancing on him. Though with extreme caution towards Erik. He was afraid! Erik could just tell by looking at him. His legs sprung free from the restraints and he picked up the dagger. All he needed to do was jump on the horse and run for it. However, when he tried to he knew it was a mistake. His head was still light headed from the hit and falling, and his ankles were not strong enough to support his body weight because of the ropes.

The other man eagerly took the moment to advance, though stumbled backwards a few steps when Erik took hold of the rope in one hand and held the dagger in the other. At least the man knew the rumors of how he could wield a sword and a rope, though it was not a noose it could still prove to be for his advantage.

"Back away." he growled at the man who did indeed stumble back a few paces. Upon a further glance he realized that the man was not that old. Perhaps early twenties, but even so that seemed to old.

He had no time for those matters though. He needed a surge of power and he threw the knife at the man's feet who flinched. That was all he needed to get up to his feet and drag himself on the horse's back without collapsing back to the floor. Another nudge to the flanks and he was off, crashing into the forest just as a gunshot went past his ear and crashed into the tree next to him. He needed to get to de Changy manor before they did, and retrieve the boy before he went back to Christine.

* * *

"Dammit!" Philippe cursed as his bullet missed the Phantom's shoulder where he had been aiming. He looked back at his men.

"What the hell are all of you waiting for?! After him!" without much more to be said several riders started into the trees after their escaping prey. Raoul turned his gaze back towards the young man on the ground. "What the hell happened!?!?" he demanded and smirked as the young man flinched when he raised his gun once more.

"T-the hor-ho-horses s-s-sir. . they g-got st-t-tartled by him. . he has. . such b-burning eyes." the man managed out at a stutter, from fear of the man in front of him.

The gun cocked once more and was raised at level with the man.

"So does the devil." Philippe spoke, "If the Phantom get's away then you'll be seeing that very thing in hell." he replied coldly as he put his gun away and mounted back on his horse.

"Yes, s-sir!" the young man spoke, and nearly launched himself on to the back of his horse before bolting away.

* * *

Philippe shook his head a few times, "Well wasn't that kind of me?" he asked sarcastically and pulled his gun out of it's holster once more before starting after the way his men went. The Phantom was making a mockery of him once more. And he did not like it one bit.

Erik crept stiffly from tree to tree. He had abandoned his horse back in the outskirts of the forest after he found a deer, a wild goose chase for the ones on his trail, hopefully the silence he had managed when they darted past had been enough. After that he used the rope and some wood to make small splints for his ankles. He knew they weren't sprained or broken, but the support of them was what he needed above all. Now he was making a dart towards a dreadful place. I mean just the look of the de Changy manor sent chills up his spine, if he was caught in there. . . well he didn't want to think about that now.

Erik slid along the side of the house and peered through each window cautiously, until finally he found one of the back doors which was unlocked. He found himself in the kitchen and looked around for a clock. It was still early, and he knew people would still be awake. He needed this time to find Raoul.

The masked man's eyes kept darting about, trying to memorize his surrounding incase he should need to get out quickly. His cramped limbs were giving signs of protest as he left the kitchen and started down a hallway. Erik froze when a door in front of him swung open and just missed hitting him. To his complete and utter relief a almost drugged looking Raoul came lumbering out of the room, a bottle of whiskey hung loosely in his hand.

At least that didn't take too long in finding him, now all he needed to do was get him back to Christine and Nadir.

Erik took a deep breath and held back his bitterness, "Raoul?" he asked.

"Who 'eh 'yah?" Raoul turned and looked him over with half glossy eyes which made Erik thankful for strong drinks.

"Er. . I work for your brother, and he needs you right away." Erik lied with a bit of trouble and some mental gagging at his choice of story.

"Philippe never needs my help." the drunk pointed out in a slur.

"Well he does, now quickly, before the Phantom gets away. He says if you want a go at him you had better do it now."

The look of positive glee on the man's face made him twist in disgust and he turned on his heel and started back towards the kitchen. He was nearly out the door when he heard a voice behind him.

"Vicomnte? Where are you going?" Erik dared to turn to see a servant, obviously getting ready to help with breakfast.

"They caught 'der Phantom." there came the slurred reply.

"You are in no condition to go anywhere while drunk like that."

"Relax, sweetie. I 'ave been waitin' for dis."

Sweetie? Perhaps it was better not to ask and Erik darted out of the home, heading to get his horse. Still to his disbelief Erik heard the crunch of grass behind himself, telling of Raoul following.

"You only 'ave one horse." Raoul stated as he climbed on, earning another scowl from Erik. "Yes, but this horse can carry a person and a drunk piece of luggage." The words didn't seem to click before Erik managed to whack the man over the head and climb on the horse to hold the knocked out man on the horse.

"The things I do. . " Erik shook his head as he dug his heels into the horse with a groan of protest. This would not be an enjoyable ride home, Erik could just tell.

* * *

**Ending note: Well, it's like 3 in the morning, and I didn't like how it all played out. But I hoped all my lovely readers did. See you in the next update. Whenever I can manage time.**

**TheDragonEye**


	16. Concerning Phantoms

**Author note: 'Allo. I hope everyone had a amazing Christmas. Now because you have all been waiting I will ramble at the end of the chapter because here will be my thank you(s) for the last reviews sent in.**

**Thanks to:**

**-GerrysJackie**

**-OG**

**-Mademoiselle Christine Daae**

**Now on to the chapter.**

**TheDragonEye**

**

* * *

**

**Concerning Phantoms**

"Erik that was a goddam stupid move!"

Erik groaned and put a hand to his forehead before slumping forward in the large armchair where he sat. To think he would have arrived back at the manor in a decent welcoming manor. Christine was not about, or at least what he had seen, which had not been much. After an uncomfortable and slow paced ride home which had been filled with jumping at every noise; Erik had been ushered into the house by Darius who had found him in the woods, half falling off the horse; He luckily did not look to be injured from last night when he had been taken.

Two other servants had come out and moved the out cold Vicomnte to one of the upstairs room while he had been intercepted by Nadir and been relocated to the study before he could get the chance to vanish into his room and fall into a well needed sleep. It had been the same thing for about twenty minutes and from the last phrase it looked to be like Nadir would be repeating himself again. Who would have known?

"Philippe could have done much worse to you! You could be dead!"

Oh wait, that was how he knew. Now that must have been the fifth time Nadir had spoken that sentence.

"Dead, Erik! Are you even listening to me?" demanded the Persian man.

Now did that count as a sixth time?

"No offense my old friend, but it is kind of hard not to listen to your voice." Erik replied, his voice dripping from the weariness of last night.

Nadir's eyes narrowed but he spoke nothing in response to what Erik said. "Now. Since that doesn't want to be sticking in your mind and you have a short attention span at the moment how about this to get you to pay attention? From what I can gather information wise from Darius, he had been sleeping when he heard a noise from downstairs. Not a loud one. Just a dull muffled one, like a bird hitting the wall or something. Poor, kind hearted Darius went to check. Too fond of animals. But I am surprised you heard nothing until the crash from the glass. However, when Darius went down stairs he was heading to the back door. _Not_ near said window at all."

Erik lifted his head to look at Nadir. "How would that be possible? I mean. . remember. . the glass had been shattered going outside, not found on the inside. So someone inside had to smash it from inside the building."

Nadir nodded wearily, "I know. But from what I found, his story is correct and he was grabbed from the back door. I saw a set of foot prints on either side of the door in the flower beds, they were sunken in like people had been standing waiting. Another set was by the front door, and another by the window too. So, I believe that Philippe's men were wanting you to come out, and either way you checked, you would have been grabbed."

Erik nodded once more but spoke, "I understand that. .but the glass?"

"Henchmen are not too bright, and I doubted much that Philippe took part in actually ambushing Darius. From what I could guess was that the note that was attached to the weight which broke the window had been thrown from the open door. I have thought about this a lot while you had gone and we were searching. Now that weight had been enough to shatter the window right? What if two things were thrown? The one with the note attached to it and a larger one?"

"Why would two be thrown?" asked Erik.

"Think about it. If someone had heard Darius being taken, then the stone would hurt them, possibly if thrown correctly it could knock them out or stun them for a stall of time. Unless they _wanted_ to be heard. Which is another possibility. If it was you that they grabbed, they might have wanted to get away in secret. But the noise would alarm you into looking." The man shook his head. "Christine thought that some of the men actually might have entered the house to search but did not have the time and needed a fast exit."

Erik closed his eyes and his head bobbled before jerking upright, nearly falling asleep. "Either. . . " he yawned. "Either one of those could be a possibility, but it doesn't matter anymore does it?"

Nadir shook his head a few times, "It could make all the difference. Especially if it had been a spy in the house hold who met up with us in the forest so as not to appear missing. Erik? Are you listening to me? Erik! Wake up!"

Erik who had been awake a few moments before had dozed off with his head in his hands. His eyes languidly and tried to lock dully on to Nadir. "I'm listening." he murmured, half slurred.

Nadir just rose from his seat, glancing down at Erik. "No. .well perhaps you were, but anything else I could say won't register in your mind. Go, off to rest. I still wouldn't be openly honest with Christine. It's not that I don't like her. But she has been in De Changy presence for so long that perhaps she has long-"

He was cut off by Erik, "You just hate her because I loved her and she was the reason of my depression. Plus the first week you were forced to stay with me to stop me from killing myself." he stated, his voice cold and knowing.

"Imagine how it looked from my stand point! Every second you were about to hang yourself, or slit your wrist on something I over looked, or even trying to drown yourself!"

"That is not Christine's fault." he reminded Nadir.

Nadir pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Yes it is. It is because she ruined you, which is what some women do. Plus I don't want you to trust her now because _you still love her!_"

Erik rose to his feet, matching Nadir's gaze. He could almost feel the tension and heat of aggression in the air. Erik knew if he ever did fight Nadir, especially in this state that it would be a quick fight. "I'm going to bed." he spoke instead and headed to the door.

"Just keep my words in mind, my friend. Allah watch over you while you sleep." Nadir murmured under his breath as Erik passed him.

Erik stopped when he reached the door and opened it. "Same to you partner." he stepped out and shut the door behind himself. Slowly dragging his feet away from the study and walking heavily up the stairs. He missed his old home beneath the opera house. At least there weren't fifteen stairs to climb to the next level whenever he got tired and wanted to lay down. He did not want to trust laying in any room downstairs, so upstairs to his room he went. Not even having the strength to look for Christine and to see if she was alright.

The worn and scathed up man headed down the left hand hallway once he reached the landing and turned to the right when the next hallway came into sight. Erik counted three doors and opened the one to his left; entering it with a sigh of relief. It was still hard to believe that this home was his, and why did it have to be so big? Sure. . servants quarters and all, but there were not many to be seen around. Or perhaps he was just blind to the matter. What use did he have for servants anyways? Nadir would not even allow him to trust Christine. The only other one besides the man that he could trust was Darius, and he didn't even know the man all to well. Plus he could not be too happy for being ambushed due to him indirectly. So that was shaky terms.

Erik weakly tugged at his clothing until he was in nothing but his pants with his drawers underneath. He climbed into the bed hardly having the strength to move under the comforter and sheets so he pulled a blanket over him that had been folded at the foot of the bed.

The thought crossed his mind of wondering which room Raoul was in. Christine would most likely be there, right? She had been the one who wanted him brought there safely in return for her helping him through his fever. Did knocking him unconscious break the 'rules' of 'safety'?

"He'll just have to tough it out." Erik grumbled and turned on his side, facing the wall. He knew it was blank but he spent no time gazing at it, for his eyes had closed long before he got the chance in a matter of moments he was asleep- darkness seeping into his mind to allow his body a well needed rest; far away from all that he had learned, all that he had done, and all he had suffered through during the past few days.

* * *

Christine had been watching Erik ever since he left the study and had caught the last few exchange of words in their conversation. Erik seemed so oblivious. Walking as if he was a zombie. Poor dear had been through a lot, hadn't he?

She had already seen Raoul when the servants had brought him in so she knew he had accomplished his part of the deal. Good, very good. No one under this roof knew how much of an advantage that gave them. Then again, everyone was pretty much oblivious in terms of knowledge. Nadir was trying to figure it out, but because of the words he had said to Erik she decided not to trust him either. There, no actual knowledge for him. But she would tell Erik when the time came, whom she knew would tell Nadir anyways.

Her steps were quiet as she followed Erik, though every step was like an elephant walking in her own ear. She wondered if Erik had lost some of his sharpened senses in the past week or so. It would not be long though until she knew Erik would be powerful and daunting. What then? He could easily force anyone out of his way and probably return to Paris, or seek revenge on the people who had made his life difficult.

Ah the choice between good and evil, for his own good or for the benefit of others. He did not know yet but there was a decision already in the making between forming choices. Sometimes it paid to be well informed.

The young woman was not so ignorant anymore. The entire matter with Erik, Raoul, and Philippe had made her wary. Looking for hints and information all the while, even while not meaning to. That was not being conniving was it? Just being smart. A smile parted her lips as she watched Erik slink into one of the rooms. After about five minutes waiting, she glanced about to make sure the halls were empty before heading to the third room on the left and opening it without knocking.

"Erik?" she called softly and looked over to the sleeping figure on the bed, his back to her. There was no response, but she entered anyways, shutting the door behind herself. "Erik?" she tried again with more silence in response.

Christine crossed the room and moved around the bed to look at Erik. She once more smiled as she looked at him. His face was relaxed from sleep though he still looked horrible. The least he could have done was try to cover some of his cuts or take a bath before going to bed. His clothing lay scattered on the ground and she picked up his shirt which was dirty and torn in several places. There also looked to be blood on it. She paled; was that someone else's blood or his own?

She busied herself by walking about and picking up the rest of his clothing, making a pile which she set outside the door in the hallway. A servant would come around and collect it.

Once the task was finished she closed the door and she headed towards the only window in the room, pulling the curtains shut to block out the late morning sun which shown at an irritably bright contrast into his room. The dark curtains blocked out a great proportion of light and she looked about the dim room for anything else she could do.

Seeing nothing she returned back to the bed and sat on the edge of it, brushing some of his hair out of his face in the one moment of peace he found in sleep. If ever he should dream she hoped it not to be ill.

"When you wake I shall make sure you are not disturbed, just a time for you to take things easy. . .relaxed and recovering." she planted a kiss on his forehead and continued to watch him as he slept on.

* * *

**Ending note: Wow. . I think this is the first chapter that I did not ever leave in a cliff hanger, but it still makes you want more. So is Christine to be trusted or not? **

**I have another chapter written, I'll just wait for reviews before I post it. Let me know what you think ok?**

**And although it was like a month ago, my NaNoWriMo was completed on time with a total of 51,667 words and is entitled "The Shapeshifter". Most of it was written at 3am on some days so I might post it on FanFiction once I have re-edited it.**

**See you all at the next chapter. Sorry for the wait and I hope you weren't disappointed.**

**TheDragonEye**


	17. Fiendish Love Forsakes

**Author note: Alright. . so I'm kind of at a loss. I only got one review from OG and it really made me put off on writing this story for another. **

**But here's another chapter for those of you who still do read it. Hopefully it'll be more enjoyable.**

**Oh and to you OG I couldn't tell if your review was in Spanish or French or both. . but I could comprehend it a bit (I take Spanish), so . . .yeah this chapter is for you.**

**TheDragonEye**

* * *

**Fiendish Love Forsakes**

A stifled groan erupted past Erik's lips as he shifted in his sleep, a aching pain spiraling about his body and the noise and atmosphere of the outer world came shooting back to his senses. His eyes fluttered open as the patter of rain reached his ears and he found the room he laid in cast into shadow, a grayish light as it's foreground. All save a glow of candle light coming from a few select places he found it quite satisfying for resting in.

Erik raised a hand to his forehead, feeling the reassuring material of his mask touching his palm before he sat up, or more so attempted to before flopping back against the soft and inviting surface of the bed. He tried to make a guess at the time, but it was now impossible with the imposing rain clouds which had blocked out the sun's light any ways. Well, at least for now he knew that the rain would stop any thoughts of Philippe trying to come back to the manor he now resided in. The muddy ground was awkward for horses to ride in- especially through woods. And footprints were too easily traced in mud.

That was a warm relief for Erik, and plus he preferred to have the sun blocked, he never had bothered to shut the curtains from before. The masked man lay flat on his back for a moment before he stretched, arching his back slightly as he pulled at the muscles in his back. He groaned at how painful it was before he lay back down again- giving a moment for the pain to subside.

'_I must look like a leopard with all bruises I feel on my back.'_ He thought to himself before pushing himself upright. As soon as he did though he froze, spying two brown eyes staring at him from across the room. Erik nearly jumped in his surprise.

"How long have you been in here?" he asked, looking down to see that the sheets and comforter of the bed had been draped over him. He knew for a fact that he had been too tired to move under them.

"Relax, Erik. I've been in here for a couple of hours or so. You really do zone out when you're tired and I'm awfully jealous that you can fall asleep so quickly." She smiled at him and Erik nearly melted at the spot. Oh god, he was falling in love with her all over again! But how could he? He did not comprehend a thing going on. Did she love Raoul or did she love him as she claimed? Was she a spy or was she trying to protect him? His mind twisted with these thoughts.

"Is there any specific reasoning to that?" he asked, once more his voice cold and monotone, just as he had been when he last spoke to her.

Christine's elegant eyebrows furrowed together at the tone. "I told you to relax, not to go about acting and wasting your breath. I came up here to keep an eye on you and only left once to check on Raoul's condition- he has quite a welt on his head. Is that so wrong? I mean, he's one of my few friends."

'_Friends?' _Erik's face warped with confusion. "Why? Feared I was going to run off somewhere so no one could find me?" he asked once more, hardly missing a beat.

"You've been speaking with Nadir far too much, Erik! I know what you accuse me of, and I cannot see why! I mean, sure the thing with the men was an accident. A accident, Erik! I very much could not move your stubborn backside from your home with the attitude you gave me." She stood up and crossed the room to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Erik, please, you do believe me, don't you?" she reached out to touch his face but he turned his head away- a difficult thing for him to do.

"I don't know who to believe anymore- You, Nadir, Darius, nor anyone. Why am I caught in the middle of your twisted games. Why? What the hell did I do to earn Philippe's scorn? It was his own bloody fault for his curiosity which nearly led him to his grave, but he's alive! He's rousing my anger and soon I won't be able to handle it, and every one of you who is in the way will face it as well." Erik snapped.

Christine glared daggers at him and didn't reply for a while. They both just sat there, staring one another down- paled golden-green eyes bearing at deep brown ones in a clash of colors and emotions.

"Turn around, Erik."

"What?" he asked, harshly a bit taken off guard.

"Turn. On your stomach." She commanded once more, when he didn't budge she stood up and took him by the shoulders, forcing him to turn that way. Erik managed a few words of defiance but otherwise did nothing more than squirm a bit underneath her when she moved over him. Her knees to either side of his back.

Her hands trailed down his spine, criss crossing over the scars from the gypsies and the new welts that had formed from his skirmish with Philippe and his men earlier. Her hands then started slowly, massaging his sore and aching back with careful hands- mindful of his bruises.

"Christine, you- stop, you don't need to-" he winced when her hands rubbed at a few sore muscles, his head laying back down against the surface of the bed. "Is this how you win arguments? How- ow, ow, ow!" Erik twisted his fingers into the sheets bellow when Christine purposely dug her nails into his back.

"Be quiet Erik, I'm doing you a favor now stop being such a baby." Christine replied before moving back once more to massage his back. These were all fresh hurts- the bruises, not the whip marks. So Philippe must have gotten him good.

"You were a fool to go after him, Darius is quite grateful though."

Erik didn't answer for the sake of his back and giving a wrong reply.

"Philippe hates you, Erik. He hates you because the damage you caused him." She started, taking a pause before continuing.

"The chandelier incident is the whole cause of this matter. He must hate me as much as he hates you even if he does not show it. You dropped it on someone he loved." She felt Erik tense underneath her hands and she shook her head, her fingers lovingly stroking up his spine and down again. "I know you didn't mean to Erik, but it happened and people died that day. Your head and heart may choose to deny it, but they did and you can't bring them back.

"There was this woman that Philippe had always had his eyes on, they knew each other for quite a while and had become friends. He would have proposed to her, but he was afraid for his family's scorn. Unlike Raoul, he didn't choose to follow his heart and ask. For he was a Count and she had no title, no extreme wealth, and was not the most gorgeous maiden in the world. But you know what love does to a person Erik. But there came along a time when someone else set out to capture this woman's heart. Her name had been Emily and the man's name was Jacobin. When Emily accepted the man's courtship proposal, Philippe turned to Raoul- to protect him from making a fool's choice as he did. But Philippe still loved Emily, just as Raoul loved me.

The night of Don Juan, Philippe didn't sit with Raoul but had not come for the opera, but to keep an eye on him. He knew of our plans and how we planned to steal away from Paris. Same as you. When I ripped off your mask and you dropped the chandelier Philippe looked down in the crowd as did everyone else in the box seats before turning and fleeing. Emily had been there, Erik. She and Jacobin had both been there- floor seats. They were crushed as many had been. The theater isles were not big enough for everyone to flee from those rows and seats. But Emily had died in the arms of Jacobin, a long and slow death they both shared as many others did.

Now do you see Erik? He blames you, me, Raoul, and himself for that. And he will not stop until he has finished his revenge. Raoul he has already finished up, or would have if you did not steal him away. That man has been planting lies, awful lies about me to him. Raoul may not love me as a lover, but he at least cares about me as if I were one in his family. He will come around once the alcohol is completely out of his system. But that habit was brought about by Philippe as well. Erik, Erik don't you see? Do you understand now? All of this?" Christine's hands seized massaging Erik's worn back and looked down at him. "Do you see my love now? I had tried my best to protect you from Philippe. . I know that if you had stayed in your home that he would have killed you there, long and painful. Possibly even using your own contraptions against you."

Erik have a heavy sigh. "That was not my fault. . sure, I knew the rigging would be secured to something stable to prevent us from free falling, but it had to have been a clumsy stage hand, moving about the wrong things which caused my rigging to force the chandelier down. It wasn't my fault." He murmured to himself and closed his eyes- trying to do away with the mental images that her words brought to him.

Such haunting pictures of people being burned alive, brought about by his obsession, his love to Christine! And now he was trying to push Christine away for he knew that she and Raoul still were in love, or were they? His hands moved up, roughly digging into his hair and scalp.

He understood her story, he understood her words and yet he didn't. He couldn't, he just didn't know anymore.

Christine sympathetically rubbed at his back, whispering once more a few words of her love. But wasn't that always a gift to lovers? Promises that you could never keep? Her soft and kind hands moved up to his wrists, gently untangling his fingers from his hair.

"Do not linger on such thoughts Erik. How I knew you would tear yourself up if you heard all of this. You're not the monster you may think yourself as for ripping apart a love. But Philippe made some sour choices and now he is left bitter at the world. Does it not remind yourself of you not that long ago?"

She was right of course, but Nadir kept coming into his mind. The man was a bit untrustworthy of Christine, and he could not forget about Raoul in the other room. Lying on a bed, sleeping off the alcohol in his system. Poor man would probably have to go through withdrawal if he ever wanted to get back on his feet properly again.

Erik's fingers curled around her own in a slowly tightening grasp as he kept his emotions at bay. He felt like the lowly creature he was now. Philippe's words from before sounding so right at the moment. He was nothing. . a beast if at most.

"Erik?"

Erik slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder at her, "How?" he asked quietly.

"'How' what?" Christine asked as she shifted off of him.

"How do I know you love me?" Erik asked and looked away from Christine. He could not help but be a bit distrusting even still.

Christine shook her head and ran his fingers through Erik's dark hair, as if trying to soothe a child after having a nightmare. Erik was practically living one, but he was shoving away all the relief and help he could get at a time like this.

"How?" Erik asked once more, persistently as he turned around and looked up at her. "How?!" his voice having grown a bit more, but was still quivering as he asked.

"People who are in love don't question one another. . it is easily shown to them- words or not." Christine replied, just as quietly.

Erik opened his mouth to speak once more, that wasn't a very secure answer for him, it really didn't even answer what he asked- or at least it was not what he wanted to hear. But before he got a word out of his mouth Christine's lips pressed against his own, her arms snaking around his neck and holding him in the kiss.

'_I'll show you, Erik'_

* * *

**Ending note: Yeah. . some good old 'Christine caring for Erik'-ness**

**Reviews are my muse**

**TheDragonEye**


	18. I want the Truth!

**Author note: APs and Illness and Work, oh MY! Oh well, the school year is winding down so. . yay! Sorry for the while update again. I was actually stuck where to move this story and then . . it hit me!**

**Thank you for reviews go to:**

**Lady Wen**

**OG**

**Nyasia A. Maire**

**Penmora Zenith**

**PorcelainMask15**

**It made me happy with the number of responses. When I get so few I feel as though my story has taken a turn down boring avenue. But yeah, on with the chapter.**

**TheDragonEye**

* * *

**I want the truth!**

Bang. Bang. Bang!

Erik scowled and shifted impatiently on his feet he didn't wait longer after that before he jerked open the door, entered the room, and shut the door with another loud bang behind himself.

"Sober yet?" he asked in a cold voice as he gazed at Raoul De Changy who was spread out across the bed in the room with a worn paperback book in his hands with the binding now resting on his stomach as he looked over at the person who had dared to intrude on his silence.

"Oh, great. _You_." Raoul merely replied before gazing down at his book once more.

The masked man didn't change his posture, once more his mouth was drawn in a frown and his eyes were narrowed behind his mask as he gazed over at the young man. The color had returned to his face and his hair was slicked back out of his eyes, unlike the day he had more or less kidnapped him away from his brother for the better good. In Erik's opinion he looked just as he did the night of the masquerade, much more tidied up but with the paled and worried look across his features after he himself had arrived as red death.

"You don't seem at unrest by my presence in this room." He commented, once more his voice monotonous and cold.

"Why should I? Had you wanted to kill me you would have done so already. As for why you are here right now I do not really care."

"Why is that?" Erik raised an eyebrow from underneath his mask, clearly some of Philippe's attitude had rubbed off on him, a lot more bolder and with indifference when he spoke.

"Because, the only reason you would come in here is because you want something of me; Which, of course, I will not give you. Why? I have my reasons, especially because if I asked something of you, you would not give it to me. Besides, it's only a matter of time before Philippe comes along and decapitates you after having his fun. Christine will be his and then I'll be free to go about my ways once more."

Erik probably would have fired back with his own comments, his anger boiling but he let out his steam in one large exhale. "You know, Christine kissed me, a lot more passionately then I have ever seen her. I say it could only be called an open mouth kiss." He murmured smugly.

Unfortunately his words seemed to have no effect on Raoul what-so-ever which came as a shock to Erik, but his reply made him all the more confused.

"Philippe will only be all the more mad." Raoul spoke, folding down the corner of the page of the book he had been reading before closing the book and tossing it to the foot of the bed.

"Are you ill boy?"

"Now it sounds like you're actually beginning to care about me." Raoul shook his head a few times.

"Alright, are you daft boy?"

"I am quite alright in the head, Phantom. I know for a fact you aren't so you should probably seek some attention about that."

Oh, Erik had never wished he had his Punjab in his hand more than this moment. "When have you begun to cease to care for Christine?"

Raoul gave a sigh and cracked his knuckles before swinging his legs off the bed, staring across the room at the masked intruder. "You have me all wrong, Phantom. I do care about Christine. I care about what happens to her. After all I thought I loved her at one point, but it was merely an infatuation, just as your love is. I was living in the past, I love Christine. Just not like a man and woman should. More like a brother and sister type thing." He replied.

"Why do you keep bringing up the fact that Philippe will only hate me more because of my love for Christine then? He hates me, I know that. But why-?"

"You are the one who is daft Erik. Philippe is in love with Christine!"

* * *

Philippe gazed into the blood red that was his wine in a carefully ornate glass. Only the best for the De Changy family. The best material possessions, the best aged wines, the best of everything that money could buy. But he couldn't buy love, he couldn't buy _her_. Ever since that first day he saw Raoul with Christine he knew he had to have her for his own.

It was so easy . . just so terribly easy to lay his path had it not been for the Phantom perhaps things would have been a bit easier. But it didn't take much for his brother to once more fall head over heels in love with Christine once he saw her again, but it was just a childish love, or was it? Who knew, but Philippe knew it was easy enough to convince Raoul later out of it more from many a drinks and repeating his lies.

Yes he was quite the manipulating person. He easily convinced his family how awful it would be for Raoul to marry someone like Christine Daae and he continued to try and talk him out of marriage when Raoul began to grow desperate and finally settled on eloping. Oh that night his carriage was right next to Raoul's ready to interfere should need call for it. It would have been easier that way, but the Phantom had other plans.

When he went back into the opera house after seeing Raoul's carriage still empty he knew it had not been his brother who pulled off whisking Christine off stage. No, he was never that clever, especially when he had been in the audience at the same time, a different seat, but none the less. Plus Raoul never seemed the person to be aggressive enough to use henchmen. But when Philippe had seen Raoul's gun case and hat back in Christine's dressing room and the mirror slightly ajar things began to add up. With his own gun in hand he began the descent down to the fiend's lair to find his brother and Christine.

Of course, he had never counted on the Siren or nearly drowning, or his brother nearly escaping either. Guilting Raoul was far too easy, he had claimed that he had left him to die a watery grave, that his infatuation and want to be a hero had put Christine even before his own flesh and blood. That had at least managed to halt Raoul's plan to escape across the English channel with Christine, and the weeks further afterwards had been for Philippe and his own brainwashing and revenge scheming. The only points left were to make Christine loyal only to him and to finally slay the Phantom who so many times had gotten in his way. Damn him!

"Damn him straight to hell!" Philippe slammed his glass down on a fine oak wood table, uncaring as some of the wine splashed over the rim of the glass and began a slow trickle down his hand that was clenching the glass all too tightly.

Why had women needed to be so difficult to figure out? Possibly it was the reason that they changed their minds all too quickly, for as of now Philippe didn't know where that wench's loyalties lay. With his brother or with the beast of a man. If they lay completely with Raoul then she was as good as his, for he was like the puppet master above the stage. Raoul was loyal to him now. That at least he knew full and well. Christine knew that as well. . since Raoul was one he knew full well was loyal and in knowledge of what he thought. Damn her too! He would have to drive that out of her when she was finally brought back here. With Raoul over there then Christine could worm her way back into his brother's mind, she had the one that was loyal to him and the one who knew the most besides he himself.

"Sir! Sir!"

Philippe's blazing eyes turned and bore holes at the wall from his heavy gaze.

"Did I not say that I was not to be disturbed unless you had any information that could be proven of a great value to me?" he spoke before whipping his glass at the door as it creaked open just a bit. Instantly the door was shut once more and the voice spoke again.

"But Sir, it is new. .well. . as of use. . umm. ."

Philippe rose to his feet and walked over to the window, gazing out it with his hands clasped behind his back. "I want information that is of use to me and seeing as I am not getting any then it is time to take some action. Spread the word, tonight I want fifteen men, no less, go out to that manor and bring all three back alive: Raoul, Christine, and the Phantom. Kill any others who get in the way, or have your own way with them. If the Phantom resists use force or else threaten Christine to bring him to his knees in submission. Do you understand me?" he asked, his voice having gone strangely calm.

"Tonight? Wouldn't they-"

"No, I don't think they will be expecting me to come back so quickly. Sure, even if they are expecting an attack they won't know how to counter it. No, instead of fifteen men I want sixteen, four to cover each side of the house and then later on to be able to divide equally to keep the levels of the house in check. Any more if that is possible, but I want a good number here in case. After you retrieve the men I want them here by ten for review in _my_ tactics. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Of course sir!"

"Good." Philippe paused for a minute or so before once more his scowl was back once more. "I want it done now and quickly!"

"But sir, the inform-"

"It's of no use to me!" he roared. "Nothing right now that you could tell me could possibly of some use unless you have any of those three back here. Now move!"

Philippe put a hand to his forehead, massaging his temples as the man scrambled away. Good help was always so hard to find, once you think you find the right men for the job they never complete it because something else interferes. Just look at the men he had sent with Christine to retrieve the Phantom in the first place. They were supposed to bring him here after breaking him down some. He hated interference. Tonight would have to work out or else some heads would roll. Although, he was only hoping it'd be one.

One hideously deformed skull.

* * *

"I don't believe it." Erik murmured to himself, picking over what he supposed was his supper. It merely looked as though someone had taken some of the dying vegetables from the gardens outside, stem, roots, dirt, and all and masked them together prior to sticking it on a plate and giving it to him to eat.

"And they wonder why I'm so skinny." With a sigh Erik rose and stuck the plate back on the counter for someone else to clean up later. But what he didn't believe was that Philippe loved Christine, or still did. Christine would be in more danger if something happened to him and she fell back into Philippe's hands. If Raoul had been at the manor with Philippe then Christine had also been. What more was that Raoul knew a lot of the situation in hand and that information he would not give up.

Maybe his nerves would be much more calm if he had simply allowed Christine to proceed further with that kiss from before, but he had been stupid and pushed her away claiming he was still exhausted. Oh what fantasies in his mind could have happened. Christine had been so close, touching him, kissing him. .

Erik gave a grunt and pressed a palm to his masked forehead. There was no time to think of those things, no time to let physical wants block his mind.

"You didn't eat."

"Nadir. Shut up! You eat that crap if you want, but I'd rather starve then wind up with some parasite in my body that I ate. And yes, look at that mash and do tell me that there is no possibility of there being something completely straight from the dirt in it. Plus I don't trust eating food that I have not seen prepared myself."

"What if I said Christine made it?"

"What?" Erik turned to look at the Persian man who was hiding a look of disdain as he looked over at the plate on the counter.

"You heard me. Now, just what did Christine tell you?" The man's dark brown eyes looked over at the daunting masked man, he hadn't seen him look this way since back in the opera house, previous to that night and looking fit. He knew that was not the case, however, Erik hid his weaknesses quite well when he could.

"She didn't tell me anything that we don't know already. I figured things out for myself. Why do you assume she is bad? She just has changed in the past weeks. We all have, but that is what conflict can do to a person, and worry, and stress."

"I merely assume it because you two were alone in your room for the longest time, that's all. And just what is it you figured out, Erik? Or can you not tell me that as well?" Nadir asked.

"No, I cannot tell you that, Nadir. I'm sorry." Erik spoke and left the kitchen. "I suggest finding someone new to prepare meals or else I shall have to do it myself. My proportions of eating are meager though."

"Erik. Do not forget who your true allies are. You know I hold no loyalties to those who seek to hurt you, Christine could." Nadir spoke, grabbing his arm as he passed. "She is once more tempting you and you are following her straight into another disaster!"

Erik looked down at the Persian and shook his arm from his grasp. "You forget that I am the one who caused the disaster." He took a few more steps out of the kitchen and away from Nadir. Then he stopped and without looking at the man he murmured, "You also forget. . you were once loyal to men who wished to harm me. And you disappeared, I wish you had stayed that way Nadir."

"Once more you are letting your pride and inhibitions get in the way." Nadir retorted in response. "You refuse to believe what I say is the truth."

"I am not the person you met in Persia, or the thing. . whichever you believed me to be. I have all this figured out, but it is your own pride and your want to be right that is in my way Nadir. You should just leave, take your friend Darius and just go home." With that he left the kitchen leaving Nadir alone to lean back against the wall.

A small smile slowly grew on the tan man's face though. "I always knew you were a good man Erik, but I am not going to let you handle this on your own. A promise goes to hell and a curse still festers, my good friend."

* * *

Erik closed his eyes as he ascended the stairs before he glanced skyward. He was not an atheist, but a Deist, and God was watching now. Not interfering, but allowing himself to be amused with the creations he had made.

"I'll put a show on for you." Erik spoke and his hands curled into fists and with that he headed back to his room.

There were things that needed to be done.

* * *

**Ending note:**

**Ta-da! Now I'm back off to bed, damn illness. I swear my AP exams made me ill.**

**Reviews are always wanted, hoping to break fifty with this.**

**TheDragonEye**


End file.
